Honesty
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: *AU: Humanos* Francis Bonnefoy vivía su sueño hecho realidad, la vida le sonreía y la noche era prometedora...hasta la llamada de Antonio: Arthur se iba a USA , dejando una historia pendiente entre los dos. ¿Aún había algo por lo que valiera la pena luchar?. Two-shot y un pequeño extra
1. Francis

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz

 **Advertencia:** FrUK con un mal término/ USUK

* * *

La vida le sonreía, es decir, ¿quién no estaría feliz en su lugar? Había cumplido su sueño: era el Chef ejecutivo de uno de los Restaurants más galardonados en París y probablemente de toda Francia, tenía una buena casa en la capital con una vista increíble de la Torre Eiffel, un Aston Martin aguardando su salida en el parking del restaurant, el pase libre a cualquier Night Club -el cual terminaba usando religiosamente todos los fines de semana- y un sinfín de mujeres dispuestas a compartirlo de ser necesario solo por permanecer con él... y es que no solo su galantería era capaz de conquistarlas, mira que tener una posición en los círculos más exclusivos de la sociedad francesa ayudaba mucho...

Para Francis Bonnefoy, todo esto significo nada cuando recibió aquella maldita llamada.

El Servicio había resultado bastante bien, la cocina había trabajado en armonía y con fluidez, esta demás decir que ningún platillo fue devuelto y que las felicitaciones al Chef llegaron cual diluvio alimentando el ego del ojiazul. Había sido un día memorable y tenía razones de sobra para disfrutar de los benditos días del fin de semana, donde mandaba al tacho su vida ordenada y pulcra para dar paso a su lado más salvaje y vivir las noches desenfrenadas de las que hacía gala la juventud francesa. Ya había dejado de usar su impecable uniforme para cuando empezó a meditar si sería una buena idea adelantar la noche con una sutil copa de vino ¿un sabor ligero estaría bien? ¿quizás un vino blanco... o tal vez uno tinto? La mente del francés estaba tan sumida en que cosecha sería mejor para la ocasión que apenas pudo sentir la cuarta llamada entrante de los últimos 3 minutos. Tomó el celular y una amplia sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro al ver el nombre de uno de sus mejores amigos en la pantalla ¿Esta noche podría ponerse mejor?

\- Toño, mon ami... ¿al fin decidiste aceptar mi invitación? Ya sólo nos quedaría contactar a Gilbo para estar completos de nuevo..

\- Francis, no... no era eso la razón por la que te llamaba... pero en serio he estado considerado la propuesta.. –los nervios eran evidentes. Francis comenzó a preocuparse, era raro oir al español así.

\- Entonces, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu llamada?

\- Yo... creía que tenías que saberlo

\- ¿Saber qué? –El tono amistoso se había ido

\- ... -El silencio incómodo comenzaba a poner ansioso al francés- Verás, eh... Arthur se irá del país a finales de este mes –Las palabras congelaron al ojiazul, no esperaba oír esto pero, quizás, podría significar que tal vez él...

\- Ya era hora. Estúpido y terco cejas, dándose el lujo de hacerme esperar tanto...

\- No, Francis, él... se irá para Estados Unidos. –Certero. La voz de Antonio empezó a sonar desesperada- Lo siento tanto, Francis. Yo creía que él... ¿Aló?... ¿Francis?... ¿Estás bien? ... ¿Frannie? ..Joder, tío... ¡Contéstame!

Ni el sonido de la pantalla del móvil quebrándose contra el piso pudo hacerlo reaccionar.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Arthur?"

.

.

Le dolía dejar su vida en Francia, sus amigos y todo lo que conocía. Teniendo 12 años tampoco es como que haya tenido la posibilidad de escoger su situación o de lidiar con las deudas que agobiaban a su familia pero... ¿de verdad su padre tenía que escoger Londres? De todos los lugares del mundo, tenían que venir a parar justamente a esa ciudad a la que tanto aborrecía.

Al menos el vecindario era bonito, la casa era relativamente grande y tenía toques franceses que sacaron una sonrisa del adolescente que llevaba unas cuantas maletas hacia el pórtico del que sería su nuevo hogar. Dejó el equipaje, estiró sus entumidas extremidades, producto de los viajes en tren que le costaron llegar hasta allí, y exhaló un pesado suspiro. Su nueva vida había comenzado.

La mudanza no fue un problema dada las pocas pertenencias de su familia pero la escuela significaría un dolor de cabeza terrible. Su amado francés había sido echado de lado por un asqueroso inglés con un asqueroso acento británico que había venido a gobernar y regir cada cosa que haga por el resto de su asquerosa vida y la asquerosa escuela no era la excepción. Francis tenía la sangre de Napoleón Bonaparte en sus venas, al menos eso creía el, y esto solo significaba "una prueba de fe" y como todo francés que se respeta... no se iba a amilanar por ningún bebedor compulsivo de té con dientes torcidos.

El primer día de clases había llegado y Francis estaba psicológicamente preparado para el reto. Con un inglés bastante básico y el dejo francés a flor de piel, se presentó hacia su nueva clase y tomó asiento en el único lugar disponible, al lado de un chico de un horrible y espantoso cabello desordenado color paja y unos ojos verdes que desentonaban con su prolijo uniforme y su bien ordenado escritorio... pero todo quedó eclipsado cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre esas cosas monstruosas que tenía por encima de los ojos, el francés retrocedió intimidado y asustado porque se les fuera a saltar en la cara pero rápidamente recupero su postura y se sentó en el pupitre al darse cuenta que solo eran las cejas de su nuevo vecino de escritorio.

Intento presentarse pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por el ojiverde, juraba que podía haber oído en una casi imperceptible voz, un "frog" casi escupido antes de perder del todo la poca atención que su compañero le había dado, pero decidió atribuirlo a su imaginación. El resto del día, el francés se sumió en la explicación de la maestra de Historia y en la de Matemáticas mientras elaboraba una estrategia para sobrellevar el resto del año porque... volvería a su amada Francia, ¿no es así? Solo tenía que aguantar hasta el fin del año escolar... al menos se aferraba a ello aunque su situación reflejara lo contrario.

Los días y las semanas pasaron, Francis sufría pero poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a la rutina y al idioma aunque se llevó unas cuantas sorpresas más: su compañero de escritorio había resultado ser su vecino, ser el menor de 5 hermanos... y también menor que él. El condenado mocoso tenía el ego hasta las nubes y es que Arthur Kirkland tenía razones de sobra para tenerlo: era el mejor en su clase y probablemente en la escuela, lo que le costó un pase directo a un adelanto académico de tres años, había ganado competencias interescolares de deletreo y composición literaria y sus trofeos se exhibían en el corredor principal del colegio, era el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil más joven en la historia de la escuela con tan sólo 9 años, e, irónicamente, era el alumno más repudiado del plantel. Arthur se había labrado su reputación y la sobrellevaba bastante bien, al punto en el que no parecía afectarle pero... uno de los secretos que Francis había aprendido era que no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Se había vuelto una costumbre oír a través de las delgadas paredes de su hogar, las peleas que se daban en la casa inglesa contigua. Los gritos del primogénito de los Kirkland con quién al final resultó llevarse bastante bien, la voz de la razón del segundo hermano, las risas maquiavélicas y escandalosas de los gemelos a costa de su víctima de turno y...el llanto mal disimulado del pequeño Arthur en la soledad de la noche. Sí, las cosas no se habían dado bien entre ambos en la escuela, es más, al tener que formar un equipo para algún trabajo, los roces habían llegado a raspar el límite de la tolerancia y el irse de manos era algo bastante tangible... pero ni esto pudo evitar que lo tocara de alguna forma. El brillante alumno, egocéntrico y altanero Arthur solo existía en la escuela, y en casa, el pequeño Artie hacía su aparición. Francis no podía evitar mirarlo durante las clases sin que éste se percatase y preguntarse por qué...

Así iniciaron las cosas, supongo.

Ya habían pasado dos años, el francés ya había comprendido que no iba a comer un foie gras o un ratatouille pronto así que decidió buscar soluciones más reales para afrontar el problema. Las cosas con el "cejas" habían progresado: ambos eran ridículamente competitivos, orgullosos y estaban dispuestos a sacarse los ojos si tenía que defender a su nación en algún debate de Historia pero ninguno supo explicar desde que momento fueron capaces de confiar en el otro al punto de unirse para destruir a alguien más, de ser necesario. No los entiendan, ni ellos mismos lo hacían... como sea, todo parecía ir bien hasta que llego la estudiante de intercambio: Jeanne.

La chica nueva era simpática, decidida, valiente e inteligente. Venía de un programa de becas para estudiantes de bajos recursos pero eso no importó para robarse el corazón de Francis y de medio salón. Los meses pasaron y el sentimiento se iba fundiendo cada vez más en el pecho del ojiazul; la chica nueva lo había marcado, no había duda, y se estaba tomando en serio una posibilidad con ella, hasta estaba usando sus armas de seducción para hacer que la niña caiga a sus pies. Lo que el franchute no pude entender es que como su eneamigo, que no había mostrado interés alguno en la doncella de sus ojos, ahora se preparaba para robarle el amor de su musa.

Fue una lucha salvaje y sin cuartel: rosas, cartas, dibujos, poemas, canciones, etc, etc, etc y más que eso...un año entero de competencia no podía ser sano. Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse bastante tensas entre ambos hasta que llegó ese maravilloso día en el que Jeanne había tomado su decisión: había cedido su corazón a Arthur. Francis quedó devastado y no es para menos, fue su primera vez probando el desamor y no había nada que pudiera hacer; él la amaba y si a ella Arthur le hacía feliz, el, como un buen caballero, aceptaría su derrota por la mujer que ama y velaría por su felicidad.

Y así Francis vivió el infierno en la tierra. Ver los ojos enamorados con los que la mujer que amaba miraba a su mejor amigo lo destrozaba, escuchar las palabras de amor que ella usaba al referirse a él lo lastimaba pero lo que más le dolía es que ahora que Arthur era el dueño de la atención de su amada, éste pareciera haber perdido todo interés sobre ella. Podía soportar su dolor pero verlo reflejado en Jeanne había llegado al límite. Furioso, espero a que las clases acabaran y para antes que el británico se retirara, el francés lo cogió del brazo y lo miro a los ojos.

\- Patio trasero de la escuela. 5 minutos. Tenemos que hablar.

El francés ya se había retirado y la mirada sorprendida del ojiverde no se hizo esperar, recupero la postura, continuó guardando sus cosas con la misma paciencia de siempre aunque algunos tremores se habían hecho presentes. ¿Qué tenían que hablar?

El cielo naranja y los altos árboles le daban una apariencia bastante tenebrosa al lugar donde Arthur había llegado puntual, como siempre, esperando a su mejor amigo. 15 minutos habían pasado, su instinto mata-ranas había llegado al punto más álgido y su largo repertorio de maldiciones había hecho aparición; estaba dando la media vuelta para cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro asustándolo, estuvo a punto de girar y romperle lo que sea que tenga entre las piernas su agresor hasta oír una voz que era más un lamento que un reclamo.

\- ¿Por qué, Arthur?

\- ¿Francis? Maldita sea, ¿Tienes idea de que pude golpearte? –Su posición defensiva se desarmó pero no dejo de sostener la mirada a los ojos de quien tenía enfrente- ¿Por qué, qué?

\- Jeanne...

\- ¿Qué hay con ella? –Una media sonrisa se hizo presente en la cara del británico y marcó el descontrol en la mente de Francis.

\- Maldito cínico, tu sabes qué pasa con ella –En un impulso, tomó el cuello del uniforme de Arthur y lo empujó hacia una de las paredes que delimitaban la escuela- ¿Por qué, Arthur, por qué ella? –el inglés tragó saliva, las cosas empezaron a salírsele de las manos.

\- No estoy para estas cosas. Suéltame, barbudo. –Trataba de mantener la serenidad en la voz e intentaba zafarse del agarre de su amigo mientras tanteaba sus reacciones.

\- ¿Por qué le destrozas el corazón?, ¿Por qué a ella, Arthur? ¡Sabias perfectamente que la quería! –El agarre se había hecho mucho más fuerte y el británico empezaba a sentir escasez de aire- ¿Acaso tu no la amas? –Los intentos de escape del inglés habían cesado al terminarse de formular la pregunta y se sentía incapaz de seguir mirándolo a los ojos. Francis no se controló más. –Es eso, ¿no es así?

Silencio, no siguió defendiéndose ni tampoco dio alguna respuesta más.

\- ¡Contesta! –los pies de Arthur hacía poco se habían alejado del piso y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse. No podía respirar.

\- Sué...ltame, Fran...Francis –A cada palabra el poco aire que retenía se le iba de los pulmones pero no iba a ceder.

\- ¡Dilo! –Presión, mucha más presión.

\- No... no la amé... y tampoco... tampoco lo hago ahora –la voz era imperceptible pero el inglés se las había ingeniado para hacerse oír.

Francis sintió la ira apoderarse de él. Había soltado al británico y este había caído abruptamente al piso; cuando estaba dispuesto a cobrarse la afrenta con sus puños... un sonido limpio y seco hizo que ambos pares de ojos se dirigieran al origen del ruido y se abrieran al unísono al ver la mochila de Jeanne tirada en el piso mientras ella salía corriendo en dirección opuesta a la escena. El francés miro con desdén al inglés, tenía clara sus prioridades. Salió corriendo tras su amada pero le fue imposible alcanzarla. Intentó toda la tarde y hasta muy entrada la noche pero no la pudo hallar.

Esa fue la última vez que vio a Jeaane.

Eventualmente, la mochila había sido pedida por los padres de Jeanne y la tutora había soltado un "Por problemas familiares, Jeanne no podrá acompañarnos más. Agradece infinitamente el tiempo que compartió con ustedes y siempre los llevará en sus corazones..." que nunca convenció a Francis. Él sabía la verdadera razón y el maldito responsable había sido tan cobarde de ausentarse desde aquel día.

Una semana había pasado ya, Arthur había vuelto a clases pero nunca más volvió a ser lo mismo para esos dos. Francis cambió de lugar con una chica a la que sabía que no podría rechazarlo y decidió olvidarse del inglés de una vez por todas.

El tiempo había pasado pero hacía mucho que se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por el británico no sólo era odio. Luego de alejarse de él y romper todo tipo de comunicación, Francis se aferraba al dolor que le había producido el inglés y es eso lo que evitaba que fuera corriendo a hablarle en los pequeños momentos de debilidad que tenía a veces. La ira se fue y el francés perdió la motivación esencial que lo mantenía alejado de él. Sí, estaba dolido pero no entendía porque es que a pesar de ello, quería volver a hablar con Arthur. Extrañaba la forma en la que renegaba, su forma de replicar a las ideas diferentes de la suya, su estúpido sarcasmo y la manera en la que se burlaba del resto... Estaba mal, lo reconocía. Se dirigía ante la primera pared que encontrase para golpearse la cabeza... pero su intento de suicidio fue evitado al ser interceptado por un tipo albino que lo usó de escudo humano para protegerse de los feroces ataques de la Vice-Presidente del club de Anime.

Luego de terminar con severos golpes y creyendo que el tema de la pared no hubiera sido tan salvaje como esto, Gilbert lo invitó –arrastró- a la Cafetería a por unos refrescos para disminuir su cargo de consciencia. Allí conoció a Antonio y el grupo terminó saltándose las clases de ese día, es que la química había resultado bastante buena entre los tres que el tiempo del receso había sido nada. Y así, el trío se volvió inseparable. No había rincón en la escuela en el que no se conociera al autoproclamado "Bad Touch Trío" y Francis se preguntaba si Arthur también estaba enterado de ello.

Era lógico que al ser buenos amigos, compartieran muchas cosas y terminaran conociendo sus virtudes y defectos. La manía mal sana del alemán con el alumno austriaco de intercambio y el masoquismo de Antonio por el afecto a cierto italiano sureño... era obvio que los dos iban a descubrir tarde o temprano su situación con Arthur. Y así fue.

Una fiesta de rencuentro, si... eso era lo que era... a quien engañan, solo era otra estúpida razón por la que usar la mayoría de edad para emborracharse hasta de no acordarse de hablar el inglés; al menos, eso era para Arthur. Los últimos años habían sido bastante duros para él y aunque era relativamente joven, ya conocía de cerca el licor. No malentiendan, no es un borracho ni necesita ir a alcohólicos anónimos pero, tener la oportunidad de olvidarte de todo por un solo día –o noche- sonaba ridículamente tentador y Arthur cedía a sus pasiones bastante rápido, además... esa noche iba a estar él y necesitaba estar preparado para hacerle frente.

Habían bastado solo dos jarras de cerveza para que el británico este más borracho que romano rindiendo culto a Baco y comenzara a montar un circo junto a un español alegre (pero no borracho –aun no-) y un alemán albino que no paraba de gritar; los tres vestidos solo con un delantal negro, trago en mano y bailando como si no hubiera un mañana sobre la pobre e inocente mesa a la que habían secuestrado e improvisado de escenario. Toda la gente alrededor del estrado tomando cuanta foto pudieran del antes temido Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil y una que otra chica esperando la gracia de Dios en el que algún impulso moviera ese fastidioso pedazo de tela y revelara algo más que el estado de ebriedad del trio.

\- I love scotsmen though they hump sheep, they hump sheep~ They hump sheeeeeep THEY HUMP SHEEEEEP!*... Chúpate esa, Scoooott! –Borracho hasta el tuétano, es sostenido por sus compañeros de show antes de caer de cara al piso.

\- Tranquilo, cejitas, ¡no te emociones mucho! ¡Recién comienza la fiesta y mi asombrosa persona aún no ha podido robarse el show!

\- ¿Bromeas, Gil? Mira eso –Señala a todo el mundo- ¡Ya sólo falta Frannie para completar el grupo!

\- Estamos bien sin la rana –Arrastraba las palabras pero se podía sentir la seriedad de ellas. Si, tal vez podría estar borracho... pero aún tenía orgullo, al menos para eso.

Las cervezas llegaron en mayor cantidad y el show debía continuar. Por otro lado, el francés recién llegaba después de un largo debate con la almohada... donde ella gano, por eso estaba allí después de todo. Saludo, saludo, brindis, saludo, brindis, saludo, brindis, brindis... antes de cumplirse la primera hora, Francis ya sentía los estragos del alcohol pero nada que no pudiese dominar. Había sorteado a muchas personas con la esperanza de no encontrarse con él hasta que el tumulto de gente lo guio a donde menos quería llegar. Esos ojos, ese cabello... Esas cejas... ¿ESTABA USANDO OREJAS DE CONEJO? ¿De qué rayos se había perdido? No fue una sorpresa toparse con sus dos mejores amigos de los últimos años de la escuela, Gilbert y Antonio, pero ver al británico siendo el centro del espectáculo era otra cosa.

Al acercarse, vio como el rubio se ponía en pie a duras penas ayudado por el español y el alemán que se autodenominaba prusiano. Se reía mientras decía lo grande que fue como Presidente y lo mucho que logró por la escuela mientras que sus acompañantes tenían una cara de fastidio enorme suplicando que se callara... el rostro les cambio del todo cuando vieron al francés delante de ellos.

\- Frannie, ¿Cómo has estado, tío? ¡Qué alegría que hayas decidido pasarte por aquí! –la sonrisa del español daba mala espina.

\- Sí, y ¿cómo esta-

\- Si, Francis, mira, tu sabes que te queremos y todo –la del albino menos.

\- Pero ya no lo soportamos más, ¡Es tuyo ahora! ¡CORRE GIL!

No es como si hubiesen tenido el escape del siglo... dos borrachos corriendo en zigzag hasta chocar, caer y volverse a levantar para repetir lo mismo solo dejaron a un confundido francés medio sobrio con un británico ebrio sobre él. Terminó arrastrando al ojiverde a uno de los cuartos de la enorme casa que la anfitriona húngara amablemente y sospechosamente rápido le había cedido, lo tiró como un bulto cualquiera sobre la cama mientras él se desabrochaba los primeros botones de su camisa y se sentaba en el piso. De todos los escenarios posibles, era este el que menos tenía en mente.

Los recuerdos lo abrumaron y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de moler a golpes al inglés; no era de caballeros matar a alguien que odias mientras duermes... no es necesaria tanta piedad. Se froto las sienes un par de veces, se acomodó como pudo en el piso divagando entre esas oscuras memorias y dejó de poner resistencia al adormecimiento que el alcohol producía en él.

El sueño le duro poco y comenzó a abrir los párpados pesadamente, un sollozo mal disimulado bastante familiar se hacía presente obligándolo a despertar. Se levantó y vio a Arthur sentado, con el rostro rojo y las manos en la boca reprimiendo el llanto; al percatarse de que Francis empezaba a incorporarse, los sonidos cesaron y el británico miró hacia otro lado evitando un posible contacto visual. Al francés esto le llegó al corazón, sin embargo, no iba a cambiar las cosas en lo absoluto aunque... en virtud del tiempo en el que fueron amigos, no iba a negar que le interesaba saber que pasaba.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Bonnefoy?

\- Descansar después de sacarte del show que montaste y traer tu trasero borracho hasta acá... De nada, mon cher. –Ya estaba de pie mientras una de sus manos iban directo a su cabeza, la maldita resaca lo estaba matando.

\- ¡E-Eso no es cierto! –Los colores se le subieron al rostro... no podía ser verdad ¿no?

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso te has visto, Arthur? –Y el británico pudo ser consciente de su casi desnudez... tampoco fuera que el delantal tapara mucho- Como sea, quédate aquí, me voy. –Ya estaba dándose la vuelta en dirección a la puerta cuando algo lo detuvo-

\- Es...Espera –Su mano sujetaba fuertemente la camisa del francés a pesar de que temblaba- Gra... Gracias –tan bajo que apenas pudo oírlo el ojiazul aunque esto no hizo que cambiara su actitud.

Aun se notaba el alcohol en el sistema nervioso del inglés y Francis conocía lo bastante bien a Arthur como para saber que terminaba siendo bastante sincero y directo mientras estaba bajo los efectos del licor, así que decidió cobrarse el trabajo de traerlo hasta un lugar seguro. Tendría las respuestas que buscó por años.

\- Ok. Ahora, si me disculpas... -intentó probar hasta donde llegaba y caminó un poco más, la mano de Arthur había aumentado la fuerza del agarre por lo que Francis, satisfecho, decidió quedarse a hacerle compañía al inglés. Arthur se hizo a un lado, dándole un poco de espacio en la cama mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y una almohada entre las piernas.- Si no me dices que es lo que quieres, no hay forma de que me quede.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste abruptamente? –Los verdes se abrieron y se enfocaron directamente en los azules del contrario. Había tomado desprevenido a Francis, sabía que Arthur era directo en estas condiciones pero esto era ridículo.

\- ¿Me lo preguntas? –Se había levantado bruscamente pero ocupó de nuevo su lugar cuando el británico volvió a jalar su camisa.- ¿No crees que es bastante ridículo que seas tú quién me pida explicaciones?

\- Sólo responde –Dirigió su mirada hacia el piso, sabía la respuesta pero necesitaba oírlo de él.

\- Porque le rompiste el corazón a ella... y yo la amaba –Arthur tembló- y me hiciste lo que un amigo jamás le haría a otro. Tú me destrozaste por completo, Arthur. ¿Cómo podría haber estado con alguien que me hizo tanto daño? En quién confié... ¡Tú sabías lo que sentía por Jeanne! Tú...

\- ¡Tenía mis razones! –Interrumpió al francés, no soportaba escuchar más

\- ¿Razones? ¡El que me odiaras o me tuvieses cólera no justificaba que hicieras eso!

\- ¡No, idiot! –Arthur tiró la almohada y, a pesar de seguir bajo los efectos del alcohol y tambalerse, se puso de pie, colérico- ¡No entiendes nada!

\- No me vengas con tus estu-

Silencio. Arthur tomó del cuello al francés y lo besó con fuerza, tratando de expresar todos los sentimientos que había guardado por años. Francis abrió los ojos de par en par sin mover ni un músculo, sin corresponder o apartar al británico. Pasaron segundos para que un momento de lucidez asaltara al inglés, rompiera el beso y, aun jadeando, se repusiera y sin importarle como estaba vestido, saliera de la habitación dejando al francés más que aturdido preguntándose cómo demonios las cosas habían terminado así

Esto significó el verdadero inicio de todo.

Luego de una semana de tortura, reflexión y un gran debate interno, Francis tomó la iniciativa de retomar el contacto con Arthur, necesitaba respuestas a las nuevas preguntas que tenía. Arthur, por su parte, no había hecho mucho por contactar a Francis aunque, estaba abierto a la posibilidad y a la esperanza de volverlo a ver aunque era difícil por como estaban las cosas.

Es así que Francis fue a la casa de los Kirkland con el pretexto de pedir de regreso algunas cosas que le había prestado a Scott. El francés, aprovechando la delgadez de los muros, encontró el momento oportuno en el que no había nadie, a excepción de Arthur, para dirigirse a la casa. Se acercó la puerta y con una cara de "yo no sé nada" tocó el timbre siendo recibido por el británico.

\- ¿Está Scott? Porque necesito que...

\- No –Arthur se había echado para atrás y empujaba la puerta con fuerza, siendo impedido por un indiscreto pie francés.

\- Espera, espera... ¡Auch! –La puerta aplastó con fuerza su pie- Yaaaaa, ¡déjame entrar! Necesitamos hablar...

\- Largate, stupid frog –ahora los dos hacían presión en ambas caras de la puerta. Luego de un intenso forcejeó y el sonoro crujir de la madera, pararon y Arthur no tuvo más opción que dejar pasar a Francis si es que quería seguir conservando su puerta. -¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?

\- Quiero arreglar las cosas entre ambos. Estuve pensando en lo que pasó en la fiesta y... -Arthur tragó saliva, rompió su postura agresiva por un momento, pasando a una de relativa calma.

\- No sé... de que hablas –Arthur tomó aire y lo miro a los ojos, titubeando- Mira, lo único que recuerdo es que me hayas sacado del salón y me acompañaras a un lugar donde pudiera descansar. Si quieres que te lo agradezca... ya está, ahora vete.

\- Arthur... -Francis se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos, su mirada sorprendida fue a parar a los ojos verdes que lo miraban impasibles. Le tomó un tiempo continuar, no iba a dejar que la situación le ganara esta vez- Creía que... podíamos volver a...–Francis se estaba tragando su orgullo y le costaba.

La puerta de la sala se había abierto y el mayor de los hijos británicos ingresó. Francis se calló de inmediato y saludó a Scott como los viejos amigos que eran. Nada había pasado.

\- Vine por lo que me debes, mon ami, Scott –El pelirrojo no era tonto, pero decidió jugar a serlo por esta vez.

\- Bien. Sígueme, losgann** –El mayor comenzó a andar escaleras arriba en dirección a su cuarto, sin fijarse si era seguido.

\- Escoceses... -el francés rio y se fue a paso lento tras el pelirrojo, ya conocía el tipo de "afecto" de los hermanos Kirkland.

Por su parte, Scott aún tenía en mente que era lo que pasaba entre esos dos. Tarde o temprano lo iba a saber, de eso no había duda... mientras el inglés, viendo que no había nada más que lo retuviese allí, se dirigió a su cuarto y se encerró. No quería ver más a la rana por ese día, tenía mucho que pensar.

El tiempo había pasado lentamente para esos dos pero habían retomado su amistad. Arthur había optado por estudiar Literatura Inglesa, la adoraba; seguir sus estudios no había representado un problema... a decir verdad, sus padres gozaban de una buena posición económica por lo que no tuvo un reclamo sobre la elección de su carrera. Francis, por el contrario, había optado por Gastronomía y dada la situación de su familia, se hizo con un trabajo de medio tiempo. Para la familia francesa, fue un verdadero problema; la carrera era bastante cara... Pero Francis luchó y permaneció firme a cambio de mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, lo que lo llevaba muchas veces a preguntarse si tanto sacrificio valdría la pena.

Y, como los buenos amigos que eran –y amantes de la buena vida- ambos se juntaban en sus tiempos libres para disfrutar la vida nocturna londinense. Lo usual era acabar en un pub o un club nocturno, mientras hubiese licor... ambos estaban bastante cómodos.

\- Git, ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que extrañaba esto? Salir y divertirme... la Universidad me esta matando –Arrastraba las palabras mientras se dejaba caer sobre la mesa. Hace mucho se había sacado la corbata y la tenía alrededor de la frente, la camisa estaba a media desabrochar y salida del pantalón.

\- En serio se te da terriblemente mal el licor, mon cher... -una sonrisa que explota en una carcajada sonora. Francis tenía los dos botones de la camisa abierta y es que sí, estaba picado pero toleraba el alcohol bastante bien.

\- ¡No te burles, barbudo! –levantó un dedo acusador bastante tembloroso mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas- No es como si tuvieras algo de que reírte...

\- Ya. Ya entendí Arthur –trataba de aguantarse la risa pero sabía que el británico tenía razón. Sus problemas eran más serios, sí, pero esa noche no era para hablar o pensar en ellos. Para eso estaba la mañana siguiente.- Es hora de irnos.-dio un último sorbo a su copa de vino antes de ponerse de pie-

\- ¿Por qué? No hace muchos que hemos venido y... -se intentó parar y fracasó vergonzosamente. La silla había tambaleado y de no haberse aferrado a la barra, su cara habría sido otra.

\- Lo que digas, cejitas –Repitiendo la costumbre, Francis pasó un brazo bajo el de Arthur y lo ayudó a caminar hasta la salida del local. El ojiverde ya no ponía impedimento alguno, era la rutina del final de sus noches de parranda.

Ya habían llegado al carro del francés y éste trataba de ayudar a que su acompañante entrara en los asientos traseros. El equilibrio del inglés era bastante torpe y en el momento en que estaba por sentarse, un mareo lo desestabilizo jalando al ojiazul con él. Arthur terminó cayendo de espaldas y Francis sobre él, separando sus rostros por solo centímetros. Ninguno se movió ni hizo ruido alguno, se miraron a los ojos y el silencio fue roto por el de ojos verdes, quién jalo al francés haciendo que sus labios se encontraran y terminaran en un beso cargado de deseo y desesperación. Posesivo, devorador y competitivo... ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder la batalla, haciéndolo aún más pasional. Arthur sintió la lengua del francés invadir su boca y arremetió contra ella mientras sus manos se deslizaban hacia la nuca de su amante profundizando más el beso y moviendo las caderas desesperadamente en un intento de roce. Las lunas del vehículo se empañaron y el aire comenzó a escasear, obligándolos a separarse en busca de más.

Ambos se miraban con lujuria pero no podían quedarse a continuarlo en un estacionamiento público. Arthur asintió ante la propuesta del galo, se sentó y se acomodó el cinturón mientras el francés se dirigía al asiento del piloto dispuesto a embarcarse en búsqueda de un lugar más privado. Ya llevaba unos 15 minutos manejando, había llegado a un motel y cuando se lo iba a comunicar al británico, pudo ver que había caído profundamente dormido. Francis lo miró con ternura, hizo el cambio en Retroceso y tomó la ruta para la casa del menor. Si había esperado mucho tiempo ya... podía esperar un poco más.

Francis estaba en un debate interno: conocía la forma de ser de Arthur y entendía el porqué de sus reacciones pero tampoco es que soportara que jugara con sus sentimientos. Había pasado una semana y las cosas... terminaron como siempre: el de ojos verdes diciendo no recordar nada de la noche anterior y él, haciendo de tripas corazón, siguiéndole el juego y cambiando la conversación a cambio de seguir a su lado.

La historia se había repetido con una frecuencia que estaba enloqueciendo al ojiazul. Al principio, habían sido con varias fechas de diferencia pero ahora, era algo infaltable si el británico terminaba ebrio. Francis no quería eso, ya no lo soportaba. Y el día en que habían pasado la barrera de los roces... el día en que lo habían hecho en el baño de aquel pub... fue el límite de todo. Y otra vez, el británico volvió a darle la misma respuesta: nada.

Francis había dejado de verlo por un tiempo y se sumió en sus estudios. Habían pasado meses en los que trató de evitar a su vecino por completo enfocándose en su nueva meta: conseguir la tan ansiada beca para estudiar en la Universidad Lenôtre, que se había ofrecido en concurso para los estudiantes de Gastronomía que ocuparan los primeros puestos de sus respectivas universidades. Los días habían sido duros, no hubo descanso alguno y sin contar el trabajo de medio tiempo que no podía dejar de lado... para cuando publicaron los resultados, el francés no pudo contener las lágrimas. Lo había logrado.

La euforia que lo había acompañado desde el momento en el que se enteró hasta los preparativos del viaje, se había esfumado cuando cayó en cuenta que aún faltaba algo más: Arthur.

El francés tenía muy en claro lo que sentía y lo que quería, le había dado demasiadas vueltas durante todo este tiempo y tenía una decisión firme. Tomó el celular y, aun sabiendo que Arthur estaba solo en casa, llamó. Las palabras fueron mínimas y fue una sorpresa que el inglés haya cedido tan rápido a aceptar verse otra vez. Al colgar, Francis tomo aire y salió con paso firme en dirección a la casa de a lado. Llamo a la puerta dos veces, siendo recibido por esos ojos verdes que conocía tan bien y que le hacían dudar de lo que pasaría a continuación. El galo tragó saliva y siguió adelante, esta vez las cosas no acabarían igual.

No tomaron asiento, el británico lo esperaba de pie en el salón con una mirada severa y una postura altanera.

\- ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que querías que habláramos, Francis? –lo miraba a los ojos mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho- No tengo todo el día...

\- Esto –Francis se acercó, sacó el boleto del avión de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció. El inglés lo había tomado en mala gana y a medida que iba leyendo, sus ojos se ensanchaban- Me iré en el vuelo de esta noche...

\- Bien –sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa mientras agachaba la mirada- Buen viaje, entonces –estiró la mano devolviendo los documentos y evitando que sus miradas se encontraran.

\- ¿Eso es todo? –La tranquilidad se había roto y la frustración se apoderó por completo del ojiazul aumentando la agresividad en sus palabras- ¿En serio es todo?

\- ¿Qué esperabas? –el británico se defendió. Sus puños se cerraron, sus músculos se tensaron pero aun pudo mantener esa postura de superioridad- ¿Qué te hiciera una fiesta de despedida?, ¿Qué te rogara que te quedaras? –Sabía que había dado en el clavo pero prefirió meter el dedo en la llaga. También levantó la voz- Tú y yo no somos absolutamente nada. No tengo poder sobre tu estúpida vida y tampoco me interesa tenerlo, lo que quieras hacer con ella es tu condenado problema.

\- Estás de broma... -Francis rio, no iba a mostrarle otra vez lo vulnerable que era.

\- Deberías irte ¿tienes maletas que hacer, no? –Lo picó una vez más.

\- Bien, Arthur... si las cosas tienen que acabar así, perfecto.

Francis había dado media vuelta tratando de mantener la compostura. Durante todos estos años, había cedido bastante ante Arthur: siempre había sido él quien se tragaba su orgullo y tomaba la iniciativa en retomar la comunicación, siempre lo había puesto como prioridad en su vida y ahora...

Ya estaba a unos pasos de la puerta para cuando volvió a oír ese sonido que partía su corazón: Arthur sollozaba mordiéndose los labios sin cambiar de posición. El galo tuvo esperanza, espero por sentir una mano en el hombro, o un abrazo o... una sola palabra de él pidiéndole que no lo haga. Francis había creído en ello hasta el momento en el que su mano tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, nada había pasado. Si tan sólo se lo hubiera pedido, hubiera mandado todo a la mierda por intentarlo. Pero ya era tarde, no había marcha atrás

Si Arthur pudo fingir que no había pasado nada entre ellos, él también podía fingir no haberlo oído ¿no? Todo lo que lo retenía en Londres se había quedado en esa casa, era libre y unas nuevas puertas se abrían ante él, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad. Si esto era todo lo que le quedaba, se aferraría a ello con todas sus fuerzas.

En el frío salón, de rodillas y golpeando las baldosas, el rubio no podía reprimir las lágrimas y se dejó llevar por el dolor. Gritó, golpeó, lloró y se abrazó a si mismo buscando un consuelo a la tristeza que lo consumía.

Francis, el hombre al que había amado desde la escuela, terminó yéndose otra vez. Si tan sólo hubiese sido capaz de dejar su orgullo de lado, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Si tan sólo hubiese sido sincero con lo que sentía, no habrían terminado lastimándose tanto.

Lo peor de todo es que el francés se había ido para no volver... y sí, esta vez también había sido su culpa.

* * *

* La canción existe, es "The stereotypes song"

**Segun internet, losgann es rana en escocés

Es mi primer fanfic y lo primero que me atrevo a subir a internet x'D Es un two-shot y... por favor, no me linchen ;-; Los comentarios son bienvenidos :3


	2. Alfred

**Advertencias:** Intento descarado de comedia -algo asi-...

 **En este fanfic:  
** Escocia: Alistair Scott  
Gales: Thomas  
Irlanda: Dylan  
Irlanda del Norte: Ian

* * *

Las cosas no habían vuelto a ser las mismas para Arthur desde aquella noche. No podía negar que aquel día, a la hora en la que Francis debía estar en camino hacia su amada París, él se encontraba bebiendo en un bar de mala muerte hasta ser echado de allí... y había sido una costumbre diaria durante los primeros meses de su partida. Su vida era un asco: sus notas bajaron, los problemas con sus hermanos habían aumentado drásticamente y se le hacía cada vez más difícil estar sobrio. No quedaba rastro del impecable alumno que fue antes de conocer al francés...

Había tocado fondo, no se necesitaba ser adivino para ver su inminente salida de la Universidad. Sus profesores se habían acercado a él, todos y cada uno de ellos intentaron convencerlo, hacerlo entrar en razón pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano; de nada sirvieron los aplazamientos de fechas de entrega ni las pláticas de buena fe... fue una suerte que la dirección haya optado por darle una reserva de matrícula en lugar de una expulsión definitiva... sus notas y su impecable record le habían salvado otra vez.

Y ahí estaba, tirado en su cama mirando el techo, repasando mentalmente una y otra vez los últimos momentos en que vio al de ojos azules mientras unas lágrimas amargas rodaban por sus mejillas. Había destrozado cuanto mueble tuvo en frente y cuanto adorno se le había cruzado, sus manos estaban sangrando de nuevo... Pero él no podía sentirlo, tenía algo más grande que lo devoraba por dentro.

Quiso evitar todo lo que le recordara a él, no quería salir lastimado de nuevo y se aisló del mundo en busca de tranquilidad.

Sus hermanos, al principio, lo atribuyeron a algo pasajero y creyeron que con algo de tiempo el rubio regresaría a la normalidad. No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que las cosas eran mucho peor de lo que imaginaron y decidieron intentar lo que fuera por traer a su hermano menor de regreso.

El primero fue Scott.

Alistair Kirkland era lo que todo hombre aspira ser: macho varón, pelo en pecho, alfa, rudo de nacimiento y con un carácter de los mil demonios... a Scott nadie en el planeta podía decirle "no" sin sufrir una represalia que le hiciera recordarlo por el resto de su vida; es más, era tan macho, tan macho... que incluso seguía viéndose varonil usando faldita (S: ¡ES KILT, IMBECIL!) De la forma que sea, debajo de toda esa capa de frialdad y agresividad, estaba en el fondo –muy en el fondo- el instinto protector que todo hermano mayor posee. Y la verdad es que Scott podía ser todo lo desgraciado que tú quisieras pero mal hermano no era... aunque sus métodos eran bastante cuestionables.

Scott se había mordido la lengua por mucho tiempo sobre lo desastrosa que se había convertido la vida de su hermano menor. Se tragó su orgullo y en contra de todo cuanto era, decidió respetar la autonomía de Arthur en la toma de sus decisiones pero simplemente lo de la Universidad había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. El pelirrojo echaba fuego por la boca y sus mejillas cargadas de ira bien competían con el color natural de su cabello. Thomas y los gemelos tragaron saliva, mantuvieron una distancia segura de su hermano mayor y miraban con una mezcla de miedo y morbo como es el que escocés se dirigía con pasos lentos y pesados hacia la habitación del inglés.

\- Arthur, abre la puerta –Tres golpes. El pelirrojo siseaba las palabras entre sus dientes tratando de aguantar la ira.

\- ¡NO! –El inglés se sentó y le respondió, su voz sonaba serena y fuerte con la puerta de por medio como seguridad.

\- No te lo estoy preguntando, estúpido conejo... ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! –una patada y dos golpes fuertes con el puño.

\- Vete al diablo, Scott –Arthur había dado un enorme suspiro, se relajó y volvió a recostarse en su cama

\- Thomas... las llaves... AHORA.

El mencionado tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta de la orden. Pálido y asustado miró a su hermano mayor, que tenía una cara de "¿tú también?", volteó a ver a los gemelos quienes tenían la misma expresión que el galés, éstos asintieron y Thomas se puso de pie, temblando, en busca de las llaves. Arthur estaba muerto.

El rubio menor, que yacía sumido en sus propios dilemas mentales, al oír la última frase del escocés se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo: abrió la caja de Pandora. Entró en pánico... Se levantó de un salto mientras se golpeaba la cabeza por lo estúpido que fue. Una cosa era mandar al diablo a sus demás hermanos... otra cosa era meterte con el "demonio loco". Arthur sudó frio, necesitaba una solución rápida si es que quería seguir respirando sin un dolor agonizante.

Thomas, Dylan, Ian y Arthur admiraban y respetaban a su hermano mayor. Scott, a base de esfuerzo, mucho trabajo y sacrificios, había conseguido escalar a una buena posición, un buen trabajo y hasta una buena casa –a la que nadie sabía porque no se largaba a vivir allá de una vez por todas-... y también llegó a infundir un temor irracional en sus hermanos. Los cuatro conocían de cerca los arranques de ira que tenía el mayor y lo conflictivo que se ponía cuando estaba borracho; por eso, desde que Arthur tiene memoria, un chiste entre los hijos menores del matrimonio británico era referirse al primogénito como el "demonio loco". En momentos así, Arthur suele recordar como sus hermanos mayores terminaban protegiéndolo, incluso con el cuerpo y mucho chantaje de por medio, del escocés cuando de pequeño cometía alguna travesura; ahora que era un adulto sabía que esos tiempos nunca iban a volver porque simplemente sus hermanos no eran tan masoquistas ni tampoco lo veían como una cosita tierna e indefensa a la cual proteger. Estaba completamente jodido si el escocés atravesaba esa puerta.

Arthur estaba desesperado, cualquier cosa estaba bien si impedía la inminente entrada del pelirrojo a su habitación. Intentó esconderse en un armario pero sabía que su hermano lo destrozaría de una patada, luego intento debajo de la cama pero recuerdos traumantes donde una mano escocesa lo arrastraba del pie mientras él se agarraba a una de las patas lo asaltó y termino descartando la idea y justo cuando pensó que su única alternativa se encontraba en la ventana de su habitación, la cual estaba a tres pisos del suelo... se le ocurrió una idea.

El galés tenía el futuro del menor en sus manos ¿era lo correcto dárselo a Scott? Había estado divagando hasta chocar con el pelirrojo, quien estiró las manos molesto haciendo un ademan para que se los dé. Thomas lo miro a los ojos y, con valor de donde-sabe-quién-sacó... le respondió mientras los irlandeses miraron pasmados la escena.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer, Scott?

\- Dame las llaves, Thomas, no estamos para esto

\- Pero... ¡Maldición, Alistair! Hay maneras... simplemente no puedes ir por la vida así

\- ¡Que me des las putas llaves, niño bonito!

El escocés arranchó el juego de la temblorosa mano del castaño cobrizo, lo miró con los ojos cargados de furia y se giró para la puerta. Tomó el llavero con fuerza y deslizó la llave correspondiente a la cerradura, tomo el pomo y mientras quitaba el pestillo... la puerta no se abría. Giró el pomo un par de veces más con mayor velocidad y cólera pero con el mismo resultado. Explotó.

\- ¡ARTHUR! –un ruido gutural que sobresaltó a los británicos vaticinando lo peor.

Scott tenía un pie sobre la puerta, pisando y empujando mientras su mano estaba aferrada y rodando el picaporte, aumentaba la presión pero la puerta se resistía. Un condenado pedazo de madera no lo iba a detener, caería... en el lado contrario, el inglés rezaba cuantas oraciones se acordaba, prometiendo cosas que sabía que jamás iba a cumplir a cambio de que la bendita puerta no cayera.

Arthur había empujado la cama hasta que la cabecera tocara la pared, se había recostado en el piso con los pies apoyados sobre las patas del pobre armazón mientras sus manos tocaban directamente la puerta haciendo una presión contraria para evitar que se abriera por dentro. Comenzó a sudar, sintió miedo al sentir el peso en la cara inversa y cuando la madera empezó a crujir, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Contó los segundos y... nada. La fuerza se desvaneció.

\- Malditos traidores, ¡USTEDES SIEMPRE HAN ESTADO DE SU LADO! ¡Por culpa de ustedes es que está como está! Cuando me suelte juro que los voy a... -La voz se fue haciendo más lejana. Arthur volvió a sentirse seguro, se levantó y respiro como lo hacen los hombres al alcanzar la libertad.

Sus hermanos lo habían salvado por el momento... sabía que no lo hicieron por una estupidez como el "amor fraternal" pero favor era favor, tarde o temprano se lo iban a cobrar y con intereses...

Y ya que la fuerza bruta de Scott no sirvió ni para abrir una puerta, el galés se comprometió con la tarea y demostrar que, como personas civilizadas, traería la solución definitiva y alcanzaría a tocar la fibra sensible del menor haciéndolo recapacitar y... así fue como fracaso.

Thomas Kirkland era el segundo hijo del matrimonio británico. El galés desde siempre se sintió atraído a las ciencias y aprovechando su facilidad de entender las cosas, fue capaz de dominarlas hasta hacerse de un nombre entre personalidades importantes del movimiento científico británico. Al graduarse con honores a una temprana edad, Thomas se había dedicado a profundizar sus conocimientos y a trabajar como maestro en universidades como la de Cambridge y la Oxford. Usualmente pasaba temporadas largas fuera de casa, dando cátedra o colaborando en algún proyecto junto a sus colegas pero, a pesar de no faltarle dinero, había decidido no independizarse. Se sentía en la necesidad de velar por sus hermanos menores y estaba comprometido con colaborar a que terminen de formarse correctamente; además... sabía perfectamente de que pie cojeaba Scott y entendía el peligro que representaba dejarle solo a cargo.

Arthur había salido de su recámara por algo de comer, la ama de llaves había dejado la comida lista consciente del desastre que tendría que limpiar si es que olvidaba hacerla y los hermanos recurrían a prepararlo por si mismos... el inglés llevo sus platos y un vaso de jugo a la barra, se sentó y se dispuso a comer sus alimentos. Era el momento perfecto para atacar.

El castaño cobrizo ingresó a la cocina con el pretexto de querer un poco de fruta, tomó un racimo de uvas y una manzana de la nevera, las colocó en un plato y fue a sentarse frente a su hermano menor.

\- Hace tiempo que no te veía fuera de tu habitación, hermano –Arthur decidió no prestarle atención y continuó comiendo. Thomas seguía tranquilo llevándose una uva hacia la boca- Estaba pensando en que podríamos comer todos juntos mañana, ya sabes, como una familia normal...

\- No estoy interesado –Se limpió los labios con una servilleta y bebió un sorbo del jugo- De todas formas, gracias por la oferta.

\- ¿Dónde se fue el pequeño Artie? El que siempre trataba de mantenernos unidos, el que nos pedía hacer las paces entre nosotros... –era hora de apelar al sentimiento y nada mejor que un poco de drama que aprendió de la rana que tenían por vecino- el que con lágrimas en los ojos nos pedía que no dejáramos de hablarnos...

\- Creció, se dio cuenta del suicidio que representaba hacerlo y se unió al club de los amargados –le fastidiaba que hablaran del pasado y más si se trataban de esos tiempos- Puedo hacerle llegar tus saludos, si quieres.

\- Nunca te enseñamos a ser un grosero, mocoso –el galés estaba empezando a perder los papeles, una vena se le resaltaba en la frente mientras intentaba tener un gesto de tranquilidad y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

\- ¿Ah, no? –Arthur hizo a un lado la vajilla viéndolo directamente- ¿Estamos hablando de ustedes, verdad? –Se puso de pie y comenzó a contar con los dedos- La bestia que tenemos por hermano mayor, los duendes gemelos diabólicos que hacen honor a su nacionalidad y... oh, sí, el tipo que tiene el ego y la pedantería del tamaño de su disque inteligencia –lo miró de lado, esperando su reacción

Arthur sabía lo que hacía... si el idiota de su hermano había venido a aguarle la cena, tenía el derecho de devolverle el favor. En la puerta, los mencionados yacían aferrados en el marco de la entrada, arañando la madera, mordiéndose los labios y jalándose entre ellos para evitar que alguno ingrese e inicie una matanza. Thomas les había dicho que él lo arreglaría y a cambio, ellos debían esperar.

Se acabó. El mayor se levantó de su asiento y tomó al rubio del cuello de su camisa, desprevenido.

\- Escúchame, idiota. –Sólo la pequeña isla de la cocina los separaba- Deberías estar agradecido de que nos estemos tomando la molestia de aguantar tus tonterías y busquemos la forma de ayudarte

\- Nunca les pedí ayuda. –Arthur lo miraba desafiante- Si quieren jugar a ser los buenos hermanos que piensan que son, háganlo entre ustedes... no me metan a mi

Y eso fue todo, Thomas levantó el puño dispuesto a golpear en la cara al inglés y quitarle la bendita expresión desafiante que tenía. Al cuerno la diplomacia, su hermano se había pasado de la raya y necesitaba una lección... Los observadores corrieron, Dylan tomó de las piernas al galés, Ian lo tomó por la espalda y el mayor de los británicos paró el puño del castaño cobrizo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Si bien todos tenían ganas de cobrárselas al inglés, conocían perfectamente a Thomas. Esto era algo de lo que se pesaría durante lo que le quedara de vida.

Arthur, ni corto ni perezoso, aprovechó el pánico y volvió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, se había salvado por poco. Thomas podía ser todo lo bueno y calmado que era pero cuando perdía la compostura... Scott era una de las pocas personas –probablemente la única- que podía frenarlo.

La forma agresiva había resultado ser un rotundo error y la forma diplomática... no había diferido mucho en resultados. Los irlandeses eran los más revoltosos de esa casa pero familia era familia, no iban a quedarse cruzado de brazos viendo la situación y decidieron actuar a su modo.

Dylan era el tercero de los hermanos y el mayor de los gemelos. Era serio, bastante maduro y responsable, el típico hombre de pocas palabras. Se había graduado de leyes hace poco y había empezado a trabajar en un reconocido buffet de abogados; su comportamiento, desenvolvimiento y su poca tolerancia al fracaso en un caso lo llevó a escalar rápidamente en la jerarquía, consiguiendo un buen puesto y una paga más que suficiente para sus gastos, lo que le estaba haciendo replantearse seriamente la idea de vivir aun en casa de sus padres. Ian, el cuarto hermano, era inmensamente distinto a su gemelo, era un "alma libre". Amaba el arte en sus diferentes formas y eran muy pocos los instrumentos que no supiera tocar. Expresivo, bastante emocional pero fuerte y todo un hombre hablador...se había graduado el mismo año que Dylan y manejaba el campo de las Artes plásticas y, a diferencia de su gemelo, el decidió ser autónomo, trabajar en sus propios proyectos y presentarlos en diferentes galerías; le estaba funcionando pero semejante proyecto lleva bastante tiempo y esfuerzo... algo que Ian estaba dispuesto a asumir en pro de su carrera.

Los gemelos eran como lo claro y lo oscuro, tenían personalidades opuestas a pesar de ser idénticos físicamente. Ambos habían logrado grandes cosas de forma individual pero... eso no importaba si se juntaban. Juntos tenían un enorme historial delictivo en base a sus bromas: gozaban de un excéntrico sentido del humor y la comprensión al hacer sus maldades era tal que te daba escalofríos de solo ver como las ejecutaban. Desde pintarle el cabello de verde fosforescente a sus compañeros de guardería hasta hacer explotar todos los inodoros en la escuela secundaria... sus vecinos varías veces fueron sus víctimas de turno y bueno, sus hermanos no podían salvarse a esto. No venía nada bueno cuantos estos dos se juntaban pero Scott y Thomas habían fallado y, con algo de miedo, le cedieron el trabajo a los irlandeses.

Arthur se preparaba para una ducha y los irlandeses vieron en esto su oportunidad. El inglés era de los hombres que se tomaba su tiempo... además, había llevado un juego de ropa para cambiarse dentro del baño, tiempo suficiente para que los gemelos dejaran todo listo. Sembraron el señuelo, Arthur picó saliendo de la ducha a contestar el teléfono y ellos tomaron sus posiciones: Dylan fue corriendo al cuarto de baño mientras Ian salió disparado en dirección al cuarto del rubio.

Fase 1: El irlandés menor entro con sigilo, sorteando los diferentes obstáculos que tenía hasta llegar a su objetivo: la computadora de su hermano menor. A cada paso que daba estaba más seguro de que esto era necesario... el cuarto de Arthur, como nunca en su vida lo había visto, era un completo desastre... simplemente, no era el pulcro y ordenado chico al que tanto le gustaba molestar. Se sentó en la silla giratoria, ingresó la contraseña –esa que había conseguido hace un par de semanas a base de una larga labor de investigación y espionaje-, colocó su USB de donde saco la foto trucada de una rubia de cabello corto y ojos verdes con unas gruesas cejas, entró a la página de citas –que también había estudiado con antelación- y creo el perfil de "Alice Kirkland", una estudiante de Literatura inglesa muy tímida, tranquila y SOLTERA. No pasaron más de tres minutos de la creación del perfil para localizar a su víctima... "HeroBurger_407"

 **AliceKirkland:** _Hi! What's your name?_ –tal vez sea muy arriesgado pero ¡diablos! No tenía mucho tiempo.

 **HeroBurger_407:** _Hello! My name is Alfred! Y el tuyo? :D_

 **AliceKirkland:** _Alice :)_ –El irlandés se dio un facepalm ¿en serio era tan estúpido? Como sea, no tenía tiempo para buscar a otro tipo- _Y... tienes novia, Alfred? o/o_

 _HeroBurger_407 está escribiendo... HeroBurger_407 está conectado... HeroBurger_407 está escribiendo..._

 **HeroBurger_407:** _Ehh... no, la verdad es que no.../_

 **AliceKirkland:** _Oh..._ -Ian sonrió, apostaba a que este idiota era virgen- _y... no sé, te gustaría que... platicáramos por Hetaskype?... tú sabes~ n/n_

 **HeroBurger_407:** _El problema es que mi cuarto es oscuro, tengo que ir a cambiar el foco..._

 **AliceKirkland:** _NO IMB..._ –el de cabello naranja borro rápido- _No importa, querido... preguntaba por si querías verme... ;)_

3 largos y tortuosos minutos habían pasado, Ian comenzaba a desesperarse. Tal vez era hora de abortar la misión y decirle a Dylan antes de dar el siguiente paso...

 **HeroBurger_407:** _Sí, me gustaría... :/D_

 **AliceKirkland:** _Ok, pero con una condición! ;)_

 **HeroBurger_407:** _xcual? o/o_

 **AliceKirkland:** _Yo soy muy tímida u.u y... le tengo pánico a las cámaras! T-T sin embargo... creo que eres alguien especial y quiero darte una sorpresa! Asi que por favor... no hagas ni un solo ruido ni digas nada! Está bien? u/u_

 **HeroBurger_407:** _Ok! Don't worry ;)_

El irlandés sonreía satisfecho y con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro, inició sesión en Hetaskype y agregó la cuenta del tal Alfred. Del otro lado del mundo, en Estados Unidos de América para ser preciso, un rubio de ojos azules estaba nervioso y emocionado ante su "primera cita" con una chica. No era feo... tal vez un poco rellenito, ¡pero no gordo! Estaba convencido de ser un genio y tener ideas increíbles pero... aceptaba que era un idiota en lo que se refería al amor y eso le había costado llegar a los 19 años sin saber lo que era haber estado en una cita o tener una relación. Y hoy, con un poco de suerte, su destino cambiaria...

Fase 2: Dylan estaba escondido en los estantes debajo del lavamanos, se había tapado la boca y tenía al lado el "paquete". Espero pacientemente el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse, Arthur ya estaba dentro. El inglés puso su música y empezó a despotricar de sus hermanos, su vida... de lo malditamente difícil que era ser él y, al fin, entró a la ducha. El agua ya llevaba unos minutos corriendo y el irlandés salió, tomó la ropa que su hermano menor había colocado con anterioridad dejando el "paquete" en su lugar; salió del baño sin tanto sigilo dejando a un rubio en plena ducha sin ninguna idea de lo que acababa de pasar. Dylan tenía una malévola sonrisa en el rostro ¡Había salido todo de acuerdo al plan! Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar... ¡Dios salve a la Reina y a la música punk que su hermano escuchaba!

Arthur secaba su cabello mientras se miraba al espejo. Sus ojeras se habían agrandado y estaban más oscuras de lo que recordaba, había bajado de peso pero nada de lo que alarmarse... al menos, no aún. Resignado, suspiró con desgano y tanteó en busca de la ropa que había alistado previamente, un sonido peculiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo prestar atención al lugar donde reposaba su mano. Un paquete forrado en papel yacía allí, se apresuró en abrirlo y vertió el contenido en el mármol alrededor del lavamanos. Un bulto rojo cayó y por encima de él, se deslizó un pequeño papel amarillo con una caligrafía bastante conocida. El montón rojo había resultado ser un juego de lencería bastante femenino: encajes, ligueros y unas medias a juego. Ya con un tic en el ojo, tomó la nota y empezó a leer.

 _ **Oh, Arthur. Mi querido Arthur...**_

 _ **Siempre haciéndote el fuerte, creyéndote el más maduro entre tus hermanos. Comportándote como el mayor... ¿tanta envidia le tienes a Scott? ¿También deseas que la gente te mire con respeto... o miedo? Tú y yo sabemos lo que callas pero... ¿lo sabe el mundo? Es tiempo de que se enteren de la verdad, es el momento de que asumas TU verdad. ¿Qué tanta confianza te tienes a ti mismo? ¿Importa más el qué dirán o lo que pienses de ti? ¿O soportarás la presión de seguir guardando lo que sientes por vergüenza al resto? Esta es tu prueba, pequeño.**_

 _ **Junto a esta nota encontrarás la ropa que necesitarás para asumir tu reto. Los pasos son simples: te la pones, sales y vas a tu cuarto. No quieras pasarte de listo, nosotros sabemos si lo harás o no...**_

Y una mierda, saldría como Dios lo trajo al mundo de ser necesario antes de usar ropa femenina.

 _ **PD: Antes de que pienses salir en pelotas, déjame decirte que tenemos una linda colección de fotos tuyas junto con ese amiguito felpudo que tienes... La decisión es tuya, Arthur.**_

Y el inglés corrió y corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Los desgraciados habían puesto obstáculos para retrasar su llegada al cuarto y se las habían ingeniado para abrir todas y cada una de las ventanas de los corredores. Saltó un sofá, se deslizó bajo una mesa, esquivó lámparas de pie y montones de ropa sucia... estaba desesperado. Rezaba porque alguno de sus vecinos no haya tenido la maravillosa idea de ver el paisaje y salir por el balcón o mirar a través de la ventana...rogaba porque Scott o Thomas no hayan traído invitados a las casa o se les ocurriera subir a la planta donde se encontraba. Sus piernas le dolían, su pecho ardía por la falta de aire pero no se detendría, la puerta estaba a escasos metros y... se lanzó hacia ella, giro la perilla y entro a su habitación dando un portazo y apoyándose en la madera, exhaló.

Una vez a salvo en la seguridad de su cuarto, sintió la sangre arder. Se había jurado a sí mismo no volver a caer ante ellos...

\- ¡MALDITOS IDIOTAS! ¡¿QUE MIERDA TIENEN EN EL CEREBRO?! –Se desahogaba a gritos para tratar de calmarse, no podía hacer más- Hijos de...

\- ¡Piensa en lo que estás diciendo, idiota! ¡Que tenemos la misma madre! –Scott le gritaba del piso de abajo mientras golpeaba el techo con una escoba, haciéndolo callar- No eres el único en esta casa. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Estúpido conejo...

Arthur se tragó la frustración y fue a su cama, se sentó y sacó a Mr. Paddington. Él era el único que lo entendía, no como la tira de bestias que tenía por hermanos. Y, estando sumido en un aura de autocompasión, escucho un sonoro suspiro. Volteó a ver la puerta pero seguía cerrada, no había forma que viniera de afuera; giró la cabeza buscando la fuente y... la única posible respuesta era el ordenador.

Dejó al osito ojiazul a un costado de la cama y se acercó lentamente y con desconfianza hacia la computadora, no recordaba haber dejado algún video o película cargando. Se sentó en la silla giratoria, encendió el monitor y un enorme cuadro con un chico rubio de ojos azules y con lentes, que tenía las manos sobre la boca, ocupaba toda la pantalla. La imagen se movió, los ojos del chico se abrieron, saco una de sus manos con las que tapaba sus labios y a los pocos segundos, la imagen desapareció. El inglés quedó paralizado, una... ¡¿videollamada?!

Alfred no creía el espectáculo que veía ante sus ojos. La rubia había entrado a la habitación dando un portazo. Su cabello era desordenado pero nada que no se pueda arreglar y ¡las cejas! Bueno, eran enormes pero tenían un encanto que no sabía explicar, esos ojos verde esmeralda que lo cautivaron... El estadounidense empezó a ponerse rojo mientras lentamente bajaba por el cuerpo de la chica que veía a través de la cámara. El rojo DEFINITIVAMENTE era su color, sus hombros eran algo anchos ¡pero no importaba! ¿Y qué si era plana? Era bastante simpática, sus caderas empezaban a volverlo loco y un hilo de sangre comenzó a caer de su nariz. Tomó aire y dejó volar a su ya no tan inocente mente, que fue directo hacia la ropa interior que traía la muchacha... encaje, mucho encaje, se veía abultado pero bien podía hacer eso la ropa y una mala postura ¿no? Alfred estaba en el cielo de las hamburguesas y las chicas inglesas, estaba al borde de un shock hipovolémico pero trato era trato, no podía hacer ningún ruido. Se moría por hablarle, aunque sea un "hola" bastaba. Se paró de la silla emocionado y cuando no podía creerla más perfecta... la voz del macho británico resonó en los audífonos que llevaba puestos, devolviendo a su asiento al americano de un solo impacto.

Devastado era poco. Así como la "emoción" había crecido... cayó precipitadamente. Quiso golpearse contra la mesa, casi destrozó la pantalla y se sintió realmente estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta: había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tomó el mouse dispuesto a cerrar la ventana y al volver a la videollamada, vió al rubio sentado en su cama, abrazando a un osito marrón de peluche. Le llegó al corazón ver como el agresivo tipo al que había oído gritar hace unos minutos, se desarmaba de una manera tan tierna e inconscientemente suspiró. Tardó en darse cuenta de lo que hizo mientras llevó sus manos hacia la boca pero ya era tarde, él lo había escuchado. Su corazón empezó a latir más y más rápido a medida que el de ojos verdes se acercaba a la pantalla, lo vio sentarse y la forma en la que miraba fijamente lo que sería su monitor; lo había encontrado. Entró en pánico, soltó una de sus manos y tomó como pudo el mouse para apagar su cámara web. Ya que estaba seguro de no ser visto por el otro, pudo relajarse y recostarse aliviado sobre su silla.

Las manos del británico fueron al teclado y empezó a escribir. Estaba rojo de cólera. Sus hermanos esta vez habían pasado del límite...

 **AliceKirkland:** _Eres un maldito enfermo. Ya viste lo que querías... ¿estás feliz ahora?_

 **HeroBurger_407** : _Excuse me?_ –el americano se enderezó y comenzó a teclear- Yo _he sido igual de engañado que tú. No me metas en esto, de verdad no sabía nada._

 **AliceKirkland:** _¿Y se supone que te crea? Tienes la mente retorcida... ¿Quién carajos se pone HeroBurger para empezar? –la burla en el rostro del británico no se hizo esperar._

 **HeroBurger_407:** _Hey, dude! Take it easy!_ –Alfred empezó a enojarse- _Mira, es enserio. Yo no sabía nada... es más ¡TU empezaste a hablarme! ¡O quien sea que lo haya hecho!_

 **AliceKirkland:** _¡Por supuesto que no he sido yo! ¿Qué me crees?_

 **HeroBurger_407:** _Pues, yo no tengo fetiches raros de andar viendo cejones en lencería femenina ¿Qué me crees?_

 **AliceKirkland:** _No te metas con mis cejas ¡gordo idiota!_

 **HeroBurger_407:** _¡QUE NO ESTOY GORDO!_

 **AliceKirkland:** _Gordo, idiota, pervertido y enfermo. Eso es lo que eres_

 **HeroBurger_407:** _¡Te dije que no sabía nada de esto! ¡Te demostraré que soy un héroe! ¡No un villano! –Ok, lo había escrito sin pensar pero su orgullo estaba en juego. Él no era lo que ese británico engreído creía que era._

 **AliceKirkland:** _¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Capturar a quienes nos metieron en esto? Por favor..._

 **HeroBurger_407:** _¡Haré que cambies de idea respecto a mí!_

 _La videollamada ha finalizado._

 _HeroBurger_407 está desconectado._

Arthur ardía en ira, NADIE lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle al tipo ese, respiro pero antes de comenzar el mensaje leyó la conversación de nuevo y en la parte final se percató de que algo no cuadraba.

 _La videollamada ha finalizado._

Volvió a leerlo, no era posible. No había iniciado ninguna videollamada

 _La videollamada ha finalizado_.

¿Cómo iba a pasar? Si el mismo vio como la imagen desaparecía del monitor, cuando el rubio apagó la cámara web... MIERDA. Todo era una puta mierda. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? El ojiazul debió haberlo visto durante toda la conversación... mierda. Se mordió los labios para no gritar, hizo puños para no destrozar la pc delante de él, cerró los ojos y fue directo a su cama. Abrazó al osito de peluche mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos de rabía. Simplemente nada de lo que había ocurrido ese día era justo. Se aferraba al osito para tratar de desahogarse, rezaba por despertarse ya de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo y si no lo era... que eso haya sido el último desastre del día

\- ¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Por qué tanto escán- -Scott había abierto la puerta de golpe y se calló al ver al menor sentado con la lencería femenina, el osito entre sus brazos y los ojos acuosos mirándolo fijamente.

El escocés se quedó estático, sus mejillas fueron tornándose rojas a medida que pasaban los segundos. La escena parecía congelada por unos minutos y ninguno se movió hasta que Arthur rompió el contacto visual con el mayor, tomó una almohada y la aventó con todas sus fuerzas mientras gritaba que se largara y rompiera en llanto. Alistair se protegió cerrando la puerta de golpe, regresando al pasillo aturdido por lo que había visto. Pasaron minutos para que volviera en sí y analizara las cosas... esto solo podía ser obra de esos dos.

Y los mandó a llamar... y obviamente el galés se coló. Arrastró a los irlandeses escaleras abajo hasta la cocina, los obligó a sentarse mientras él se colocaba delante de ellos y el galés se ponía entre los tres para ejercer su ya conocido oficio: mediador.

\- ¿Pueden explicarme que mierda fue lo que paso allá arriba? –Los irlandeses se miraron por unos minutos para luego volver la vista hacia sus rodillas- ¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué les ayude a soltar la lengua? –Thomas sólo esperaba el momento preciso para intervenir- Quiero explicaciones, AHORA.

\- Eh... es que... nosotros...

\- Sólo intentábamos ayudar...

\- Tal vez, si el dejaba de sentir vergüenza –el irlandés menor miro a los verdes bosque de su hermano.

\- Le sería algo más fácil decir lo que sentía –el mayor de los gemelos alzo la vista, suplicante ante el mayor de los hermanos.

\- ¡Y COMO ES QUE ESO JUSTIFICA LA LENCERIA FEMENINA, MALDITA SEA! –Thomas abrió los ojos sorprendido. Una vez que entendió lo que paso, trato de aguantarse la risa- ¡No es gracioso, idiota!

\- Sabes cómo son ellos, Scott. Deberías dejar de darle demasiada importancia...

\- Párense

-¿Qué? –los irlandeses se asustaron y palidecieron.

\- Lo que oyeron, enanos. De pie

\- Ehh... ¿no crees que estás exagerando mucho, hermano? –Thomas tomo del hombro al escocés

\- ¿Estas justificándolos?

\- No es eso, es que...

\- Párate con ellos

\- Pero...

-¡Que se paren, dije!

El galés y los irlandeses se juntaron, con miedo. Sabían lo que venía, los años les habían dado la sabiduría de entender lo que iba a pasar y empezaron a prepararse emocionalmente para ello. Thomas los miro con furia, de una u otra forma las cosas acababan así, compartiendo castigo con sus hermanos. Los tres cerraron los ojos al unísono, Scott se acercó y la famosa cachetada triple británica hizo su aparición...

Un nuevo día había empezado y Arthur solo quería morir. No superaba lo que había pasado el día de ayer pero... tenía una resolución fija: le pondría las cosas claras al americano... nunca le iba a perdonar eso. Primero, borró la estúpida cuenta de Alice, ingresó con la que usaba desde pequeño y agregó al rubio y empezó a redactar el testamento con los argumentos que se había matado pensando durante toda la noche. Una vez escrito, se sentó a esperar en el ordenador.

HeroBurger_407 se había conectado y el inglés había abierto la ventana del chat esperando la respuesta del americano. Los minutos pasaban y no había respuesta alguna, 20, 30, 50... 1 hora y media había pasado y había sido demasiado para la paciencia de Arthur.

 **Sherlock_ACDoyle:** _¿Qué tienes que decir a ello?_

 **HeroBurger_407:** _¿Decir de qué? ¿Nos conocemos, dude? No sé de qué me estés hablando e.e_

 **Sherlock_ACDoyle:** _¿No lo has leído? Tú..._

 **HeroBurger_407:** _Ah, eso... No. :3 So... who are you?_

 **Sherlock_ACDoyle:** _Soy..._ -Arthur se lo estaba pensando, no quería pero... ¿habría otra forma?- _AliceKirkland_

 **HeroBurger_407:** _Oh... ¿Quién carajos se pone Sherlock para empezar? X'D_

 **Sherlock_ACDoyle:** _¡Al menos es un personaje de una magnífica obra literaria! ¡No como tu estúpido nick!_

 **HeroBurger_407:** _Well, viejo~ Ya que es un hecho que no eres Alice (quiero creer eso) Empecemos las cosas bien! :D What's your name?_

 **Sherlock_ACDoyle:** _¿Por qué tendría que decirlo? No quiero ser amigo ni conocido de alguien como tú._

 **HeroBurger_407:** _Dude, eso fue cruel! D': Como sea, de no haber querido, no hubieses seguido escribiéndome ;) Y si quieres que me tome el trabajazo de leer tooodo ese testamento, al menos tengo que saber por quién lo hago! My name is Alfred F. Jones, tengo 19 y vivo en USA~ so... what about you? :3_

 **Sherlock_ACDoyle:** _An American..._ -Arthur estaba tenso. ¡Americanos! Todo tenía sentido ahora. A regañadientas empezó a escribir- _My name is Arthur Kirkland, tengo 23 años y vivo en UK..._

Es cierto que el francés había dejado un enorme vacío y un dolor que nunca más quería volver a sentir. Arthur se había hundido deliberadamente a esa espiral de depresión cuando Francis se fue pero las cosas habían cambiado desde que conoció a Alfred y era algo que, quisiera reconocerlo o no, agradecía con todas sus fuerza. Había aprendido a ver las cosas de otra forma, a tener la mente ocupada y a volver a reir como hace mucho tiempo no hacía. Alfred había traído luz con esa personalidad infantil y carácter enérgico al oscuro mundo en el que Arthur había sumido su vida.

Con el tiempo, Arthur y Alfred habían convertido sus conversaciones en un ritual infaltable del día y por ello es que les afectó en sobremanera perder esa frecuencia debido a los estudios del americano. El inglés pudo tolerarlo un día, al segundo se le hizo más pesado y al tercero rogaba porque Alfred se conectara y pudieran conversar, al menos por unos cinco minutos. Dejaba mensajes cortos, tontos... o hasta el tan conocido "oh, perdón! Me confundí de ventana!" esperando al menos un visto... y nada paso.

Arthur se aterró, en esa oscura y terrible semana se había enfrentado a lo que llevaba meses evitando. No quería reconocerlo pero ahora sabía que extrañaba a Alfred, que extrañaba sus estupideces, sus tonterías, sus chistes tontos, su opinión sobre la última edición de aquel cómic de Marvel que amaba... su estúpida sonrisa, su alegría, la pasión con la que hablaba de sus gustos, esos ojos azules cielo en los que usualmente terminaba perdido cuando hablaban por alguna videollamada. Arthur se había enamorado del americano y lo estaba reconociendo después de muchos debates con la almohada, de peleas contra sí mismo y de habérselo negado miles de veces. Arthur lo amaba y sabía que no era correspondido... Alfred tenía otros gustos, por algo se había interesado en "Alice" porque, de haber sido "Arthur", las cosas ni hubieran tomado el rumbo por el que se habían dirigido.

 **HeroBurger_407:** _Hey, Artie~ Acabo de llegar a casa! Adivinaaaa_

 **Sherlock_ACDoyle:** _Me llamo Arthur, no Artie, ¡maldita sea!... ¿Qué pasó?_

 **HeroBurger_407:** _Ingresé :'D_

 **Sherlock_ACDoyle:** _¿En serio? ¿A quién extorsionaste para que te den la plaza?_

 **HeroBurger_407:** _Nunca dejaras de hacerme bullying, verdad? :'D_

 **Sherlock_ACDoyle:** _¿Tú que crees?... pero felicidades, Alfred_

 **HeroBurger_407:** _Hasta que al fín, viejo! Estoy más que feliz! Estoy empezando mi sueño! Me graduaré con honores! Y luego la NASA me rogará que trabaje con ellos y luego salvare a todo el mundo del asteroide más grande en la historia y..._

 **Sherlock_ACDoyle:** _Hey, tranquilo, chico. Ahora, tienes que concentrarte en tus estudios y..._

 **HeroBurger_407:** _I love you, Artie 3_

 **Sherlock_ACDoyle:** _I'm sorry... what?_ –Arthur se ilusionó pero rápidamente desechó la idea, sabía que solo fue un arranque de felicidad del americano.

 **HeroBurger_407:** _I love you, Arthur :3_

 **Sherlock_ACDoyle:** _No juegues con eso. Mira, entiendo que estés feliz y eso pero..._

 **HeroBurger_407:** S _é que hemos tenido una amistad bastante conflictiva... pero no estoy jugando. De verdad, me gustas, Arthur. Entiendo que no sea tu tipo o que tal vez prefieras las mujeres pero tenía que decirlo! Quisieras... ¿quisieras salir conmigo?_

Y el británico quedó en shock. Saltó de su asiento haciendo que la silla cayera a sus espaldas y por poco, casi terminara él en el piso. Tomo aire y miraba sonrojado a la pantalla. No era cierto...

 **HeroBurger_407:** _No tienes que responder... yo, entiendo lo que significa! Sólo olvida lo que dije..._

Arthur no podía dejar que la oportunidad se le escapara de las manos, se lanzó contra el teclado escribiendo, borrando y volviendo a escribir. No tenía ni condenada idea de cómo responder y... era demasiado orgulloso para solo escribir "si"

 **Sherlock_ACDoyle:** _¿Cuáles crees que son las probabilidades de mi respuesta?_

Alfred había dejado de escribir. Pasaron unos segundos de agonía para el británico hasta que las letritas inferiores en la ventana anunciaban que el americano estaba escribiendo

 **HeroBurger_407:** _Pues... 95% que no y un 5% que sí. Arthur, ya me quedaron en claro las cosas. No es necesario que saques todo esto..._

 **Sherlock_ACDoyle:** _Elijo el 5%_

Arthur miraba ansioso la pantalla y al otro lado del mundo, un americano miraba embobado el monitor procesando la respuesta. Eso... eso... era su "sí". El pobre Alfred no tenía ni idea que hacer, no estaba preparado para una respuesta afirmativa. Tomó un papel, un lapicero y le dio click al botón de la videollamada. Arthur, rápidamente, aceptó.

Arthur, sonrojado, lo miraba con la sonrisa más tierna que podía haber imaginado. Sus ojos se veían vidriosos, sabía que estaba al borde del llanto... y no es como si él estuviera en diferentes condiciones. Alfred, temblando, sonrojado y con los lentes empañados estaba allí, mirando directamente a la cámara y viendo como el amor de su vida derramaba esas lágrimas que tanto le costaba retener. Él, sosteniendo con sus manos temblorosas el pequeño cartel que no hace más de 5 minutos había hecho y tenía escrito...

 _"Now and forever... my mind, my heart and my soul are and always will be yours. I love you, Arthur"_

.

.

Estaba cometiendo la locura de su vida y aun así tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y las ganas de seguir. Sabía que, probablemente, sus hermanos y su familia no fueran a entenderlo pero no le importaba. Ya no importaba nada... esto era lo que quería, lo que su corazón le decía que haga y eso le daba las fuerzas para seguir avanzando. Ya se había titulado de su carrera, había cumplido con sus padres y sus hermanos y ahora... le tocaba iniciar una nueva vida.

El Aeropuerto Londres-Gatwick era enorme y llevaba bastante tiempo tratando de localizar la sala correspondiente a su vuelo, en estos momentos agradecía enormemente el tener como costumbre su puntualidad y venir con muchos minutos de anticipación. Gracias a la ayuda de una orientadora, halló su lugar y ya dispuesto a ingresar al embarque, una mano toca su hombro haciéndolo girar bruscamente. Una figura rubia de cabello largo, desaliñada y agachada tratando de recuperar aire estaba frente a él. Arthur lo miro con cierta curiosidad hasta que hizo las conexiones y empezó a temblar. Era él.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Arthur... yo... -se le dificultaba hablar, estaba bastante cansado y sabe Dios como es que haya terminado en esas condiciones- No te vayas, por favor.

\- No tienes el derecho de pedirme eso

\- ¡Tu tenías el derecho de hacerlo y no lo hiciste! –se levantó, lo tomó por los hombros y lo miro a los ojos- Si tan solo lo hubieras dicho, las cosas no hubieran sido de esta forma.

\- Pero pasaron así, Francis. –se soltó y le dio la espalda, retomando su camino- Ahora, sí me disculpas... tengo que irme –le costaba mirarlo, sentía remordimiento. Las cosas se salieron de control por su culpa y el inglés lo sabía a la perfección- Sugiero que hagas lo mismo. Debes tener una vida hecha en Francia...

\- ¿Volverás a dejarme otra vez, Arthur? –Francis agarró el sacó del británico, haciendo que éste se detuviera en el acto por las palabras que pronunció- ¿No te bastaron estos años? No hubo un maldito día en el que no pensará en ti, en lo que hacías... Fui a Francia para olvidarme de ti.

\- No hagas esto, Francis. No lo hagas más difícil...

\- ¿Crees que no fue difícil para mí? ¡Maldita sea, Arthur! ¿Crees que no me dolió?

\- ¿Y tú crees que a mí no? –Arthur se dio la vuelta, con los ojos verdes penetrando los azules del contrario- Sí, sé que fue mi culpa ¡pero eso no quita que no haya sufrido por ello! –tomó al francés del cuello y lo acerco hasta él- No fuiste el único con problemas desde aquello, así que deja de hacerte la víctima. Pasaron años...

\- En los que te amé cada día, Arthur... aún, aún podemos intentarlo. –Los azules lo miraban desesperados, con un último rayo de esperanza- Si cambiamos, si nos acomodamos más al horario del otro...

\- Francis, detente...

\- Podríamos pasar unos meses en Londres y otros en París. Podríamos acostumbrarnos al clima y...

\- ¡Que te detengas, Bonnefoy! –El galo se quedó callado y miro el rostro del inglés una vez más. No le iba a mentir esta vez... quería la verdad.

\- ¿Acaso... acaso alguna vez me amaste? –Arthur soltó el cuello de su camisa. Temía tanto enfrentarse a esto pero era algo necesario, no solo para el británico... el francés tenía que saberlo para darle fin a todo.

\- Francis, yo... -Estaba vez no escondería la cara ni miraría a otro lado.- Yo te amaba, desde que estábamos en la escuela... desde antes que pasara lo de Jeanne, lo hice... ¡Bloody hell!, en serio lo hice...

\- Entonces, no te vayas... intentémoslo...

\- Cuando te fuiste, entendí que te lastimé y entendí que la culpa del dolor que tú y yo vivimos fue mía y es algo que me atormentó cada momento desde que te marchaste... -Francis lo miraba confundido- Solía creer que era una mierda, que había sido lo mejor para ti y aún lo creo pero... -lo miro directo a los ojos- las cosas cambiaron. Cuando había caído en ese hoyo sin fondo, lo conocí a él y...- El francés sintió su corazón hacerse añicos, destrozándose en miles de pedazos. Esto no podía estar pasando... no quería oírlo más, sabía lo que vendría.- me enamoré.

\- Arthur...

\- Francis, sólo... debes irte –Arthur tomó su valija, miró hacia el piso y se fue alejando lentamente- Tu y yo... nunca hubiéramos tenido un final feliz. –El inglés evitó mirar hacia atrás y siguió su camino. Odiaba que las cosas hubiesen acabado así pero era lo mejor. Era lo único que podía hacer por Francis, por mucho que doliera. Presentó sus documentos en el embarque y se dirigió camino al avión.

Estaba seguro. Si él había podido encontrar a la persona indicada, Francis también lo haría.

Habían pasado muchos años para que el inglés se diera cuenta de ello.

Arthur y Francis eran más que mejores amigos y tenían mucho en común... habían vivido muchas cosas juntos y se conocían el uno al otro demasiado bien. Habían visto y conocido muchas caras del otro que incluso no conociera nadie más a excepción de ellos. Habían visto sus etapas más oscuras, sus errores más graves y sus defectos más terribles. Entonces ¿por qué salió todo mal? Ambos se sentían en competencia en la presencia del otro... y el conocimiento de los secretos de ambos nunca fue dado de buena gana. Arthur nunca quiso mostrar sus debilidades delante de Francis, asi como el francés tampoco quería permitirse eso con el inglés... y eso mismo es lo que nunca les dejó ser honestos con sus sentimientos. Con Francis, Arthur podía fingir, ocultarse o hasta revelar solo lo que quería que viera el francés...

Con Alfred, las cosas eran totalmente distintas. El americano y el inglés eran como el agua y el aceite y más que ser su alma gemela... era su complemento. No se conocían mucho, es cierto, pero Alfred lograba sacar cada faceta del británico y esto lo desesperaba, su preciado control se le iba de las manos. Con el americano, no había necesidad de fingir... y si existía, le era imposible. Alfred terminaba leyéndolo como un libro abierto y aunque en un principio terminaba siendo fatal para el inglés, fue lo que terminó fortaleciendo su relación. Las palabras que le faltaban al británico eran complementadas con el parloteo del estadounidense... la melancolía era mantenida al margen con la alegría que irradabia el americano y muchas cosas más pero... si había algo en común: el amor que se tenían. Y así, de alguna extraña forma, los sentimientos entre los angloparlantes terminaban siendo completamente honestos... Sin restricciones ni medidas... Ambos podían ser exactamente lo que eran con el otro sin temor, sin represalia alguna y porque sabían que para el otro... no había nada que pudieran ocultar.

.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo :'D Muchisimas gracias a la gente que se tomó la molestia de leer ambos capítulos! De verdad se los agradezco! y más a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo y me dejaron un lindo review :3

¿Como surgió la idea? No sé, un día me preguntaron porque prefiero el USUK y no el FrUK... y luego tuve un sueño loco y... voila~ salio esto x'D

Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es mera coincidencia~ Parece demasiado exagerado, lo sé! Pero de veras, son cosas que de verdad me han pasado o le ha sucedido a gente que he conocido -para la parte de los británicos, tomé a mis hermanos como base para mucho de esto x'D- Así que... puede que a ustedes también les pase, no se burlen (?)

Especiales agradecimientos a:  
Mi querida hermana. Mmmm, mocosa! Fuiste tu quien me pateaba para continuarlo y me ayudabas a editarlo! Te debo un mundo, como siempre :'3  
Carolina. Gracias por ayudarme, guapa! por tus opiniones y... el que hayas querido spoiler me hizo escribir mas rápido (?)  
Ana y Alma: Chicas~ ustedes shippean el USUK tanto como yo, las amooo! :3


	3. Extra: The American dream

Tenía un maldito dolor en el cuello, unas ojeras inmensas y ganas de matar a quien se le cruzara. El vuelo había sido un completo desastre... Le gustaban los niños pequeños, pero ese enano que se sentó a su costado era el Antricristo reencarnado. ¡Maldito seas, niño! ¡Tú y tu madre que decidió ponerse los audífonos cuando se rindió en tratar de calmarte!

Increíblemente, el vuelo llegó antes de lo previsto y sólo faltaba una hora para que Alfred viniera por él. Estaba nervioso, sentía esas irritantes mariposas en el estómago temblaba... pero eso era por el frío del invierno ¿verdad? De la forma que sea... no estaba preparado, sabía que lo amaba, lo necesitaba y todo... ¡pero verlo en persona era otra cosa!

Fue a las máquinas expendedoras por un vaso de té para intentar calmarse y se dirigió a la sala enorme del Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy. Malditos estadounidenses y su idea del té... era realmente asqueroso, ni siquiera merecía llamarse té pero, aun así, resultaba mejor que nada.

Dos horas habían pasado y no había rastro de Alfred. El británico renegaba por la odiosa costumbre del estadounidense de ser malditamente impuntual, se levantó enojado mientras maldecía al país en el que había llegado a parar y tomó sus maletas de un solo tirón. Arthur se dirigió a la salida del aeropuerto agradeciendo haberle pedido la dirección al americano antes de haber partido de Londres; quería desechar la idea que ya llevaba bastantes minutos dando vueltas en su cabeza.

¿Y si se había arrepentido? Y sí... ¿sólo había jugado con él todo este tiempo?

Tomó el primer taxi amarillo que se detuvo, se subió y le dio la dirección al conductor. Se sentó con la cabeza pegada a la ventanilla mirando las calles que dejaba atrás... deseando que esos oscuros pensamientos se quedaran en ellas.

El rubio no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en la primera vez que vería a Arthur en persona. La mañana había resultado bastante tediosa por la Universidad ¡el último día del semestre había sido matador! Las semanas finales de clase habían resultado ser bastante duras con tantos trabajos y exámenes pero había sobrevivido ¿no? Era un héroe, en serio lo era. La cerecita del pastel había sido la estúpida ceremonia de fin de año a la que había sido chantajeado para asistir por sus maestros, aburrida era poco para describir esa monstruosidad... ¡debía estar arreglando las cosas para la llegada de Arthur! ¡No estar oyendo a las momias que tenía de profesores! A las justas y se podían parar...

Alfred llegó a su casa, empezó con las labores pero realmente se sentía cansado. Una siesta no le caería nada mal, además... ¡su cejón se lo agradecería! Y ganaría puntos con él. Y así, el rubio se había despertado hora y media tarde, se golpeó la cabeza, se cambió de ropa como pudo y fue corriendo por las llaves del auto. Ni bien encendió el vehículo, arrancó, salió de la cochera esquivando ese condenado taxi amarillo que decidió detenerse frente al edificio y se metió a la autopista yendo lo más rápido que Derby podía (Sí, su carro tenía nombre) dejando a su paso conductores con sed de sangre americana tocando el claxon como si les pagaran por ello.

El ojiazul llegó y buscó por todo el salón la tonalidad de rubio de su pareja. Estaba nervioso, ansioso, se había intoxicado con litros y litros de coca cola para intentar calmarse e, incluso con todo el estrés encima, traía una sonrisa enorme... y un letrero con el nombre del británico, por supuesto. Si él no lo encontraba, estaba seguro que su novio lo haría.

El tiempo pasó y la búsqueda no había dado frutos, pensó que el vuelo de Arthur probablemente habría tenido un retraso y se sintió afortunado. No pudo evitar reírse al imaginar la cara de enojo de su novio sabiendo del retraso con lo mucho que adoraba la puntualidad. Se sentó a esperar por un tiempo sin sentir como había caído la noche.

\- ¿Qué haces, muchacho? Te he visto desde el mediodía por aquí –una suave voz proveniente de su espalda le susurraba mientras una mano delgada se posó sobre su hombro. Alfred palideció del susto.

\- ¡Por favor, no me lleves! ¡Aún no he vivido ni la mitad de mi vida! Además, aun no le he visto –Alfred cerró sus ojos, estaba frito. La voz femenina rio.

\- Aun no me he muerto, hijo. Al menos, no que yo sepa. – Rio más fuerte mientras lentamente iba poniéndose delante del rubio instándole a que abra los ojos.- Es que... se me hacía bastante extraño ver a un chico tan joven permanecer por tanto tiempo en un lugar como este.

\- Yo... e-estoy...e-spe-perando a a-alguien... -el susto aún no se le iba, la anciana lo miraba con ternura y gracia.- Parece que el vuelo de Londres se retrasó...-Hizo un puchero a lo que la señora acercó su mano a la cabeza del americano y desordenó sus cabellos.

\- Me temo que te han engañado, niño. –Alfred la miró fijamente con curiosidad- El último vuelo proveniente de Londres llegó hace un par de horas. –Revisó su bolso hasta encontrar un empaque de dulces y se lo ofreció al rubio como consuelo- Deberías volver a casa...

Alfred condujo a su apartamento con el ánimo hasta el suelo, la sonrisa que le caracterizaba sólo la había podido mantener hasta que se despidió de la mujer. Aparcó a Derby en la cochera y, como nunca, decidió entrar por la puerta del edificio. El americano tenía el corazón roto y necesitaba caminar sobre la nieve para poder quitarse esa sensación... al menos ayudaría, no perdía nada intentándolo. Atravesó las rejas del jardín del edificio y a los peldaños del portón, un chico con una gorra enorme en la cabeza, un saco y unas grandes maletas cubiertas de nieve temblaba sentando en las gradas. Alfred se quitó la bomber jacket que tanto amaba y sin pensarlo se lo puso en los hombros al muchacho que tenía delante. Era su deber hacerlo ¿no?

El joven levantó la vista y unos verdes esmeralda vidriosos y rojos por el llanto se encontraron con los azules cielo. Alfred los miró y se perdió en ellos, le parecían bastante conocidos... ambos se miraron por unos segundos sin decir nada ni moverse... todo el mundo había desaparecido para ellos.

\- Maldito idiota, ¡te olvidaste de mí! ¡Estúpido Alfred! –Unos gritos con la voz rasgada y un notable acento inglés resonaban en los oídos del americano sacándolo de su trance. El británico se puso de pie mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Golpeó el pecho del americano con sus puños –Eres un idiota, idiota, idio-

\- Artie, Artie,¡Artieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! –lo envolvió entre sus brazos, acallándolo. Lo abrazó mientras acercaba su rostro a la del chico frente a él. Alfred miraba a Arthur a los ojos, ambos lloraban pero el americano no dejaba de sonreír. Sus narices se tocaron y el británico se quebró por completo

\- Pensé que tú... pensé que...

\- Nunca fue un juego, Arthur. Yo pensé que tú eras el que había mentido –rio como un niño pequeño mientras colocaba las palmas de las manos sobre las mejillas del inglés- Me alegra equivocarme... Vamos a casa, necesitas descansar.

El menor se levantó y se hincó en el último escalón ofreciendo su espalda al británico. Arthur intentó ponerse de pie e irse por sí mismo pero sus piernas estaban demasiado entumidas para hacerlo, así que, tragándose su orgullo, cedió al capricho del estadounidense. El americano tomó las maletas mientras Arthur se aferraba a su espalda y a la chaqueta que lo cubría, caminó despacio hasta la entrada y fue hasta el ascensor rumbo a su apartamento sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo.

...

Arthur empezaba a deshacer las maletas en su nueva habitación mientras examinaba los detalles del cuarto: un color azul bastante bonito y los muebles con molduras de madera muy bien trabajadas. Seguía sonrojado y nervioso por el beso que el americano le había dado en los labios al dejarlo sobre la cama. No podía creerlo... las cosas se habían dado bastante rápido y no es como que eso le molestara, es solo que... mierda, si, le molestaba, y mucho. Él no era fácil.

Siguió doblando la ropa que sacaba de una de las valijas pero el recuerdo no se iba, hizo las cosas a un lado y se tapó la cara. No era una chiquilla enamorada, era un macho británico cabrío... no podía seguir así. Tomó aire y retomó su trabajo, comenzó con la última maleta, la abrió y allí estaba ella. Arthur la tomó con el tic en el ojo como en su primer encuentro... la levantó y se quedó mirándola con rabia, no la había olvidado. Aunque eso significaba...

\- Esos idiotas...

\- ¡Artie, la cena esta lista! Te gusta la comida china ¿verdad? Porque era eso o hamburguesas y como ya me habías amenazado... -Alfred abrió la puerta e ingresó a la habitación sin avisar. El británico, por reflejo, había girado el torso con las manos suspendidas tomando la prenda al oír el ruido. Ambos se quedaron mirando.

\- N-no e-es lo qu-e tú crees... -Alfred no dijo nada, empezó a acercarse lentamente mientras el brillo en sus ojos era cambiando por una mirada que el inglés no conocía. Arthur empezó a temblar, tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- Do you wanna remember the first time we meet? –Alfred tenía una sonrisa pícara. Arthur palideció y fue retrocediendo sobre la cama hasta que su espalda tocó la fría pared.

\- De...de qué... ¿de qué rayos estás hablando, Alfred? –rió nervioso- Recuerda que... aún sigo con las piernas entumidas por el frío...

\- ¿Eso importa? –Alfred puso una rodilla sobre la cama y empezó a gatear hasta ponerse cara a cara con el inglés que lo miraba nervioso- ¿Quieres ponértelo?

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡Soy un hombre! –La indignación pudo más, su orgullo había sido herido. Arthur dejo de temblar y le dio pelea- No necesito de esas cosas...

\- Tienes razón –la sonrisa del americano se ensanchó hasta mostrar sus dientes- No lo necesitas, Arthur...

Y lo besó con pasión. Arthur estaba picado y necesitaba demostrarle al americano que de verdad estaba en lo correcto. Tomó el mando del beso mientras acercaba más al de lentes hacia él, jalándolo del cuello de su chaqueta. A Alfred le sorprendió pero no se detuvo. Le dolió sentir que Arthur era notablemente más experimentado que él pero rápidamente deshecho esos pensamientos, el británico estaba con él ahora, no con nadie más.

El de ojos azules deslizó sus manos por los hombros y brazos de Arthur hasta llegar a la cama, tanteando por la ropa femenina y tirándola lejos, cosa que hizo reír al inglés; lo mismo pasó con el resto de la ropa que hasta hace unos minutos Arthur había puesto tanto empeño en doblar. El americano fue acomodando poco a poco a Arthur hasta recostarlo. Se separaron en busca de aire mientras se miraban cara a cara, Arthur giró la cabeza y Alfred rió. Los años le habían dado la experiencia para saber que había detrás de la actitud del británico. Después de todo... el inglés no lo había rechazado.

Los besos siguieron, las manos de ambos comenzaron a deslizarse sobre la piel del otro lentamente reconociendo el cuerpo de su pareja con cada caricia y roce. Suspiros entrecortados del británico y palabras de amor dulcemente dichas por el americano hicieron eco en la habitación y, para desgracia de sus vecinos y alegría de las vecinas fujoshi, gemidos, jadeos y gritos hicieron coro durante toda la noche en el departamento del estadounidense.

Vaya que tenía razón con el presentimiento. Los rayos de luz lo despertaron, abrió los ojos y sintió unos brazos apretando fuerte su cintura como no queriendo dejarlo ir. Arthur parpadeó un par de veces intentando desperezarse y zafarse del abrazo, levantó la vista y estaba él, aún dormido con un gesto de paz y alegría en el rostro. Alfred se veía muy joven y el británico se llenó de ternura. Sabe que Alfred, aunque se comporte como uno, de niño no tenía nada... y recordó lo de anoche. Los colores se le subieron al rostro, se liberó del agarre del americano y al sentarse, el trasero le dolió como nunca había recordado... haciendo que volviera a la cama, siendo aprisionado por los brazos de su amante otra vez. Hasta ahí quedó su orgullo, su dignidad... Arthur quería morirse. Ahora que lo pensaba, hubiese sido mejor dejar que el escocés entrara a su habitación aquella vez y lo matara sin piedad... hubiese sido una muerte dolorosa pero digna.

Alfred abrió los ojos sintiendo al británico revolverse una y otra vez, lo acercó y lo besó en la mejilla.

\- Good morning, Artie~ -el británico no respondía, evitaba mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ...- Alfred lo beso en la frente haciendo temblar al inglés- ¡N-no hagas eso!

\- Se dice "Good morning, my hero"~ -Arthur le estampó un golpe en la cara- Esa no es forma de empezar la mañana, dude!

\- Lo mismo digo, idiot! –Alfred lo tomó desprevenido robándole un beso rápido dejando al británico inmóvil y con un bonito color rojo.

\- Good morning, my love –Alfred lo abrazo con más fuerza mientras reía y Arthur sonrió, sintió que por fin era feliz... aunque se las cobraría al estadounidense. No se iba a librar de esta.

...

A Alfred le había costado pero lo había logrado, sacrificó mucho pero había ganado. Por fin, por fin... un día en el que Arthur mandara a la mierda su elaborado horario y se acoplara al estilo de vida neoyorquino. Las cosas no habían resultado del todo ya que la hora del té no iba a modificarse ni aunque ese mismo día fuera el fin del mundo pero bueno... al menos le quedaban 23 horas más ¿no? No había hecho listas, no tenía un itinerario... a decir verdad, no tenía pensado ganar pero ¡a quien le importa! ¿Qué cosas no son capaces de hacerse en la Gran Manzana?

El día había empezado bastante bien, tenía que mostrarle a Arthur todo acerca de Estados Unidos y que mejor que iniciar con un típico desayuno americano. Había aprovechado que Arthur se metió a la ducha, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y fue rumbo a la cocina. No era un chef profesional pero malo no era, no había muerto envenenado durante los años que se había independizado de sus padres así que, no era un desastre.

\- I'm your heero~ Florida kara shoot up~ I'm your hero...

\- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? Pensé que te había pasado algo por los gritos desgarradores que... -Alfred lo miró con mala cara- Oh... So, what are you doing, Al?

\- The breakfast~ A really american breakfast! Ve a sentarte, ya casi esta listo

\- American? –Arthur se quedó estático, quiso creer que había escuchado mal

\- Que vayas a sentarte! –dejó la sartén mientras iba corriendo para echar al mayor de la cocina- Yo gané así que son mis reglas... Ahora siéntate

Arthur solo quería su desayuno, el que siempre comía en Reino Unido, no un cochino tapa arterías... ¿eso que olía era café? Maldita sea, ¿por qué? La mañana había resultado comenzar bien, no podía estar tomando este rumbo ahora... Tampoco podía ser un maleducado y aguarle el desayuno a su amante, no era propio de un inglés semejante falta del respeto a su anfitrión. Arthur era un adulto, él podía... él podía... tragó saliva y se preparó para lo peor. Comería lo que tuviera delante de esa mesa, Alfred de verdad le estaba poniendo ganas... no iba a mandar todo a la mierda, no ahora.

El americano vino con un desayuno suficiente para alimentar a todo un batallón y el británico empezó a dudar; iba a abrir la boca, decir que no podía, que era una exageración pero ahí estaba el hombre que amaba, con esa enorme sonrisa cliché americana, con ese delantal con una imagen de hamburguesa animada estampada y los mitones de cocina...

\- Arthur, ya sé que huele bien y que estás hambriento pero no deberías empezar a babear

\- Eh... -Arthur se limpió las comisuras de los labios- ¿A-Alguien más vendrá a desayunar?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –el americano dejo los platos sobre la mesa, aprovechó en ir por la cafetera.

\- Es que... ¿no crees que es demasiado?

\- ¿Bromeas? Es lo mínimo para ser considerado un buen desayuno

Ya llevaba tres sándwiches, picaba con el tenedor el tocino y los huevos fritos que estaban sobre su plato... ya no podía más. Había tomado casi toda la jarra de jugo para evitarlo pero el americano le sonreía, mirando su taza de café.

\- Arthur, no has probado el café

\- Es que... -mierda, el no titubeaba- Estoy satisfecho

\- Por eso es que estas delgado...

\- Y tu gordo...

\- ¡No estoy gordo! ¡SOY DE HUESOS ANCHOS! –Alfred respiró, no iba a arruinarlo- ¿Podrías al menos probarlo? –Y uso esa mirada de cachorro, la misma por la que se había salido con la suya en la mañana cuando estaban en la cama.

\- Bien –Arthur acercó su mano a la taza dudando. Odiaba esa cosa. Era amarga, tal vez si hubiera leche para suavizarlo... dio un vistazo las cosas sobre la mesa y no la encontró. Tomó la taza y se la llevó a la boca probando un pequeño sorbo, luego otro más y otro.

\- Estaba pensando en lo que paso anoche, ya sabes... nuestra primera vez... -Arthur casi se atraganta- Ya lo habías hecho antes ¿verdad? –Alfred lo miró dolido, diciendo lo último casi en un susurro.

Y el café que el británico tenía en la boca salió a chorro disparado directo a la cara del estadounidense

\- ¿QUÉ MIERDAS ESTAS DICIENDO? –Arthur se levantó de golpe apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa mientras se ruborizaba por el tema de la conversación y se acrecentó cuando vio el desastre que había hecho.

\- ¡ME ESCUPISTE! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

\- ¡Pues no deberías hacer ese tipo de preguntas sobre la mesa! –se limpió la boca con el pañuelo que tenía cerca.

\- Es que... -Alfred miraba hacia sus rodillas- maldición, en serio me frustra no tener experiencia alguna mientras que tú... -sus manos se hicieron puños- quiero ser suficiente, quiero estar a la altura... no quiero que... -Arthur había dejado esa pose agresiva al ver al menor así, el corazón se le estrujó.

\- Al, estoy contigo ahora –el británico cubrió con su mano uno de los puños de su pareja- No importa lo que haya pasado antes y creo que ninguno de los dos quiere hablar de eso ahora. –Alfred levantó la mirada, lloroso, y vio los ojos verdes de Arthur- Hey ¿no que tenías que enseñarme un montón de cosas de esta ciudad tan atiborrada? –Alfred parpadeo un par de veces, se limpió la cara con la manga libre de la polera y sonrió para Arthur.

\- Ya verás que te enamorarás de New York, Artie!

Acabaron de desayunar, pusieron los platos a lavar y al salir por la puerta, el recorrido había empezado. Alfred lo había llevado arrastrando por el Central Park, la Estatua de la Libertad, el Empire State y el Times Square sin ningún tipo de descanso. Arthur estaba más que agotado pero el americano era feliz... además, cada vez que lo veía emocionado como un niño, la forma en la que se reía y lo verdaderamente entusiasta que era enseñándole lo que él amaba de su país y compartiéndolo con él, Arthur se daba cuenta de que todo había valido la pena.

Eran las 4:30 y recordó su hora del té, para ese momento a Arthur no le habría importado saltárselo si era por tener tiempo de calidad con el estadounidense, por lo que decidió quedarse callado y disfrutar del momento. Mientras Alfred seguía jalándolo de aquí para allá, pensó que no era tan malo perder el sentido del orden y el horario de vez en cuando... estaba aprendiendo una nueva forma de ver el mundo de la mano de Alfred y, de alguna extraña forma, el americano le inyectaba alegría a cada momento que pasaban juntos.

\- Solo falta un lugar más antes de que acabemos por hoy!

\- ¿Cómo que por hoy? ¿Acaso ya no hemos visto todo?

\- ¡Estas de broma! Eso fue solo el comienzo, viejo! –lo tomó de la mano jalándolo entre la multitud haciendo que el británico se sonrojara. Aun no se había acostumbrado a la efusividad del americano y probablemente le tomara tiempo.

Alfred miró su reloj digital de edición limitada del Capitán América mientras murmuraba cosas que Arthur no alcanzaba a descifrar. El inglés solo dio un pesado suspiro ¿Cómo rayos termino enamorándose de alguien como él?

\- Listo~ llegamos a tiempo –El de lentes lucía orgulloso, miro a su pareja y, con un mal intento de una reverencia, le mostró la entrada. Arthur se había quedado sin palabras, el americano lo había sorprendido.

\- Tú... no lo...olvidaste

\- Of course not! Ya casi son las 5 por lo que... ¿entramos? –Alfred estaba sonrojado y nervioso, paso un brazo por detrás de la cabeza mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Le costaba, de verdad estaba tratando... Arthur sonrió y caminó hacia la entrada de la tetería junto a Alfred, ese tonto americano hacía que cada vez más se enamorara de él, con cada detalle y con cada cosa que compartían.

Estaba demás decir que esa pequeña tetería se había convertido en su lugar favorito de toda New York y, aunque Alfred se devoró casi todos los pastelillos y mencionaba a cada rato lo superior que el café era por sobre el té, Arthur de verdad lo había pasado bastante bien y solo trataba de guardar todo detalle cuanto pudiera. No cambiaría ni un solo segundo del día y sabía que aún le quedaban muchos más justo al americano. Si el resto de su vida iba a ser así, no lo cambiaría por nada... y si esto tuviese una fecha de caducidad, entonces disfrutaría de ello hasta el último minuto que dure... No iba a empezar a deprimirse por cosas como esa, no ahora que recién comenzaba a vivir plenamente.

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas. Alfred había tenido razón pero Arthur jamás se lo iba a decir en buena gana, había sido propicio el haber optado por comenzar a vivir juntos aprovechando las vacaciones del americano. De que tenían sus diferencias, las tenían, pero ambos aprendían a tolerar al otro: Alfred trataba de no sobresaltarse, hacía a un lado su propio ego y su opinión y cedía muchas veces ante Arthur para evitar pelear con él mientras que el inglés había hecho lo propio, se aguantaba las ganas de explotar –al menos la gran mayoría de las veces- frente a la informalidad del americano y sus costumbres al comer y muchas cosas más pero... tener tanto cuidado empezaba a ser cansado y comenzaban a estresarse.

Querían una vida perfecta, juntos... no querían echarlo a perder pero... ¿existe una relación perfecta?

¿Existe... un "felices para siempre"?

* * *

Antes que nada, no me maten! D: Dejenme argumentarlo...

Me lo habían pedido y bueno, aquí esta el extra~ me tardé mucho por culpa de la Universidad D: casi no duermo y mucho de esto lo he escrito por partes x'D y acerca del título, en sí representa algo idealizado y las relaciones son todo color de rosa en un principio... y la convivencia no es ajeno a esto.

Ahora voy al grano. Tengo pensado dos cosas:

1\. Escribir sobre lo que pasa con Francis... tiene su final feliz -en un fic muy aparte-

2\. Es algo que aún me estoy pensando pero involucraria un cruce de ambas historias y... bueno, si, tendría un final feliz para todos, también. -igual, en otro fic-

De nuevo, muchisimas gracias por leer a todos! No saben lo feliz que me han hecho con sus reviews^^Y... de verdad me gustaria saber que es lo que piensan respecto a estas dos ideas~


End file.
